


【LR/allR】Her

by Frodom



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Raphael (TMNT)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodom/pseuds/Frodom
Summary: 从基友一个精彩的脑洞衍生出来的成品，极度致郁。性转拉斐尔，LR前提下的allR，cp有LR，抹布，虎爪R，斯托克曼R，用不同的第一人称视角叙述整个故事。只是一个存放点，注意避雷。全篇已完结。





	1. 1. 李奥纳多的妻子

**Author's Note:**

> LR

我记得一位先贤说过，雌性有三个神圣的名字，起初被称作处女，然后被称作新娘，最后被称作母亲。这是宿命，也是诅咒。

有关这个结论的一些细节：我最喜欢的动画片，太空英雄系列（老版）里有一集的剧情――年幼的我一直对此迷惑不解――伟大的莱恩舰长在新的一集里有了一个新情人：卡普卡星球的瑞亚公主，她是舰长少数几个真正爱的女人之一，他们从童年就相识，甚至还有过孩子。但在黑暗势力入侵的第二次星际战争中，怀孕的瑞亚公主被虫族掳走，多年之后，舰长再次遇到了她，夕日的情人已经变成了虫族女王，舰长不得不忍痛和她决斗。一个英雄应该在胜利后举杯庆贺，但最后一幕是莱恩舰长站在公主的墓前流泪的画面。

舰长为什么这么说？瑞亚公主被抓走后又经历了什么，动画片里没有提，我也不得而知，我太缺乏对人性恶意的了解。

多尼说虫族女王是虫族所有士兵的母亲，他试着对隐藏剧情进行分析，但我心惊胆战地制止了他。这类预兆式的东西让我每次想起都唏嘘感叹命运无常，甚至多年之后也无法安然入眠。

――――――――

我叫李奥纳多，暗影中的忍者，师承于滨户家族。我已经结婚――拉斐尔，这是我妻子的名字，我很爱她，我们有着非常幸福的婚姻。今年春天她怀孕了，我们本将成为很多个可爱小乌龟的父母――我和她都是变种龟――如果不发生意外的话……抱歉，这的确是一件很沉痛的事情，现在想起来我还没有考虑好如何去讲述它，请给我一点时间。

我们还是先讲讲拉斐尔吧，我的妻子，我的挚爱。拉斐尔是我还是小宝宝的时候睁开眼睛见到的第一个人，我们从命名日开始就共享同一个姓氏――是的，她是我的妹妹。不过没有血缘关系，我们都被父亲收养，除此之外我们还有两个兄弟，多尼和麦琪，我们是一个大家庭。

家庭所有成员中我最喜欢她，我从很小的时候就知道她对我来说意义不同。她从小脾气火爆，很能吸引人的注意。我有提过她很漂亮吗？特别是她的眼睛，是翠绿色，当她扎着红头带蹦蹦跳跳从你身边经过时你真的很难移开眼。但她和我从来不对付，作为长兄我有心矫正她的性格，但她总是不愿意听。事情不会永远一个样，一切的改变始于我十二岁那年，而我永远不会忘记那天。

十二岁的我像往常一样坐在地上看电视，而拉斐尔在我身边的沙发上看杂志。麦琪吃着零食从她背后经过，看见看书正出神的拉斐尔若有所思露出了一个坏笑，但他马上注意到了我的视线，于是急急忙忙朝我打了个手势要我别做声。麦琪又要做什么恶作剧？我也被勾起了好奇心。

麦琪用拉斐尔的头带在她脑后打了一个挺大的蝴蝶结，我盯着拉斐尔忍不住笑出了声。“李奥，你在笑什么？”她抬起头看我，又好奇地回头看了看，发现鬼鬼祟祟的麦琪后怀疑地质问他道：“你又干了什么好事麦琪？”“没有！我只是，只是路过而已。”无奈拉斐尔手边正好有一面镜子，她只瞧了一眼就朝麦琪扑了过去，拿她那小小的拳头揍她的小弟。麦琪朝我眨眨眼，装出龇牙咧嘴的表情痛苦地哀嚎。他的演技可真不怎么样。

但我得阻止拉斐尔。“停下！拉斐，别再打麦琪了，女孩子别这么粗暴。”拉斐尔听完这话，生气地放下麦琪朝我走过来，她拿一根指头戳在我的胸口上，大声叫道：“我不需要你来告诉我要怎么做！你以为得到师父更多的指导能让你有特权吗？停止对我指手画脚！”

我那时真的有点生气了，她老是这样，明明父亲对我们都一样公平，她却老是捏造一些不存在的事情污蔑我。“拉斐尔，这是根本不存在的事！我知道你说这些只是因为嫉妒我，因为我比你更优秀。”

“胡说！明明我比你更强，李奥，过来跟我战斗，让我们看看谁更厉害！”她红着眼睛直接朝我冲过来。我和她都没有佩戴武器，孩子之间的打斗更像是纯粹的摔角。我平时甚少和拉斐尔交锋，但这次我也不甘示弱，扑上去就和她扭打在一起。

我没料到她真的学到不少新招数，居然接连使用了几个小技巧，最后打斗的结局是我面朝下被她放倒在地。拉斐尔还骑在我的壳上洋洋得意地宣告她的胜利：“怎么样，现在是谁更强，Lamenardo？”

我受够了，那个绰号真讨人厌！我猛地一发力，把她从我的壳上掀了下去。我搓了搓疼痛的关节，想着我最好在她发飙之前回房间，但一声惊叫把我吓得定在了原地。“老天啊！你的壳子上有血！”拉斐尔在我身后捂着嘴叫出了声。

我流血了？我惊慌地往后摸过去，看见手指上出现了一抹新鲜的血迹。可……我一点都不疼，怎么回事？“李奥你没事吧？你背上有血，好大一摊……”拉斐尔好像瞬间忘了我们刚打了一架，她着急地跑向我想查看可能的伤口，温热的手指抚上我的背壳。我还是没感觉到疼，我的壳子上只有她手掌的触感。

“等等！拉斐！”站在稍远处的麦琪忽然停住了脚步，他眼睛吃惊地瞪得老大，下巴也快磕到了地板。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手指叫道：“拉斐，你的腿在流血……”我和拉斐尔的视线同时转向她的腿，那里有一条蜿蜒的血迹，像是一条蛇从她的大腿根部盘旋沿着纤细的脚踝往下，地板上也有红色的液滴。流血的不是我而是她！拉斐尔见状发出一声惊恐的尖叫，她捂着红透的脸快速逃进了自己的房间。

我们把发生的事告诉了父亲，他进屋同拉斐尔谈了很久。我那时被吓坏了，以为是很严重的疾病。我们这些无知的男孩根本不知道女孩下身流血意味着什么，而我后来才想到，那大概是她的初潮，而她意外地把血沾到了我的壳上。

我从父亲那里得知拉斐尔已经安全后上床睡觉。我在梦境里还满怀担忧，挂念着她手掌贴在我壳上的温度和那抹热腾腾的血腥气，但那却意外唤醒了我动物性的本能。那晚我做了个梦，关于雌性和征服，我梦见拉斐尔在我的身下喘息，我破开我妹妹稚嫩的身体，被原始欲望鞭笞着到达巅峰；我退出来时，瞥向拉斐尔的两腿之间，惊恐地发现那个神秘的洞穴已经化作红色的泉眼，向外汩汩流出鲜血，我的下肢也被染成一片血红――拉斐尔同李奥纳多交合，并为他流血。不知道为何，我醒来的时候居然满脸泪水。

我恍惚浑噩地爬起来，把自己洗干净之后默默坐在早餐桌子上，低着头不敢面对梦境的主人公。拉斐尔坐在我对面吃她的麦片早餐，直到多尼和麦琪来了我才感觉好些。她那天头带似乎换了新的，身上传来淡淡的香气。多尼和麦琪却没有注意到这些，只有我独自困扰。

在那之后我们还有一次深入的交谈，而谈话前的几个小时我们四只龟还像往常一样在道场进行训练，那时发生了一件意外又尴尬的事。

对战时斯普林特师父把我们分为两组，多尼对麦琪，我对拉斐尔――老样子。“等着吧，李奥，你可以试试我新研究出的格斗技，不过对你我只需要一招。”她站在我对面，比我稍矮一些的身躯肌肉紧绷，我注视着她紧致的腰肢，鼓起的胸部，然后呼出一口气，我不能被她漂亮的外形分心。虽然很难想象女性的身体有多大的爆发力，但拉斐尔总是格外优秀，她面对敌人的样子好像一只矫健的母豹。“是吗？我可不觉得。”我说。

“开始！”

我一开始攻击就意识到了拉斐尔的巨大进步，往常没有做到完全标准的动作在对敌时就会是完全不同的效果，她已经纠正了这个缺点，而且动作更快了，简直是无可挑剔的完美――我的落败大概是给她最好的赞美。而像她保证的那样，在两招之内她就已经骑在我的肚子上，兴高采烈地准备用她的武器把我的手往地上钉――没有必要，但她很乐意让她的大哥在兄弟们面前丢脸。

我不能让她得逞，现在得让她从我的身上下来，但我的手腕似乎在刚才的打斗中扭伤了，绵软得使不上一点力气……事关尊严，我焦急中灵光一现，忽然想到了师父教给我们所有人的那个办法――出其不意――我在她专注地钉我一只手的时候另一只手猛地挣脱。虽然我的腰还是动弹不得，但我瞬间注意到她胸前那两团龟甲裹覆的软肉在我头顶上微微晃动。“找到对手的弱点，李奥纳多。”师父的告诫在我脑子里一闪，我没多想就伸手抓了上去。

“What？”压在我身上的雌龟一僵，我腰上的重量忽然消失了，接着“啪！”一声，一个大力的巴掌不客气地扇在我的脸上。我晕头转向地站起来，才发现拉斐尔护着自己的胸口又惊又怒地看着我，我的兄弟和父亲也呆在原地。“李奥纳多，见鬼的你在做什么！？”就像拉斐尔说的，见鬼的我居然真的……抓了拉斐尔的胸。见鬼！

“对，对不起！拉斐，我……我不是故意的！”我慌忙向她道歉。但她完全无视了我：“去你的！”拉斐尔愤怒地抬起拳头砸向我的头，那一刻我原本已经做好了在床上躺三天才能恢复的准备，但父亲制止了我们：“别这样拉斐尔，李奥纳多并不是有意的。”“可是，他……”她脸更红了，踌躇了许久却耻于说出我的流氓举动，加上父亲的劝阻，她最后只是狠狠地瞪了我一眼。我见状终于松了口气。

父亲让我们坐下，他需要对我们说一些重要的事情。“我亲爱的女儿和儿子们，今天发生的事提醒了我，我一直以来忽略了对你们的教育，关于对女性的尊重。你们的姐妹拉斐尔就是女孩，她需要我们更多的照顾，因为她们生来处于弱势……”拉斐尔张了张口，像是想反驳，但最终她低下头什么也没说。我知道这些话有些刺伤她的自尊。

“今天这样的事情我希望不要再发生，虽然我说过这是一种忍者的战术，但无论如何，不要使用这样的方式对待你们的家人。”“是，父亲。”我们回答。

晚点的时候我在火车轨道旁边的下水道里找到了她，她心情不好时喜欢用铁轨的隆隆声让自己平静下来。“拉斐，我想向你道歉，关于之前那件事……”但她平静地打断了我：“省省吧，李奥，你已经道过歉了。”我在她身边坐下，试探着开口：“师父说的那些你别太在意，你很棒，你虽然是女孩，但比我们男孩很多方面都更优秀。”她心情似乎好了一些，声音里有了点笑意：“不只是会打架吗？”“当然，不只是会打架。”我笑了。

一辆列车从我们面前经过，对面隧道里的灯光被列车车窗切割成明暗不清的碎片，光影交错里我看不清拉斐尔的表情。一切重回寂静后我才听见她小小的声音：“你还记得那天吗？我是说……”她尴尬地挠了挠后颈，“我第一次……流血那天。”我点点头。“父亲找我聊了很久，他告诉我我已经是大女孩了，必须警惕某些外界的邪恶，像是……男性对女性的……霸凌。”她抬眼看我，斟酌着合适的形容词。“我当时很生气，我告诉他我不会让任何男人碰我，但实际是我害怕了……我害怕，又生气，为什么男孩不用承受这些？只因为我是个脆弱的女孩吗……”她的声音渐渐带了哭腔。

“拉斐尔……对不起，我今天做的蠢事让你想起了不好的东西。但相信我，我永远不会伤害你，我也保证那些坏事绝不会有机会发生在你身上。”我看着她的眼睛认真地说。她习惯靠自己的力量解决问题，我有点担心拉斐尔会对我的话抵触，但――“谢谢，我相信你，李奥。”她的声音像是浸了蜜糖，就像她落在我脸颊上轻柔的吻。

那个吻之后我们之间开始变得暧昧起来。我每次都得压抑住自己偷偷观察她的欲望以防她真正发现，那真的很难。生气时，她那可爱性感的嘴唇不耐烦地撇向一边。还有道场对战时的肢体接触，肉肉的胸部被她结实的软甲托着，有时候会蹭在我的手臂上。她的强势与野性难驯更让我忍不住幻想跟她更进一步，比如跟她做爱，想象她的脖子上布满我的咬痕和唾液……啊，那段时间我不得不花更多的时间在静坐和冥想上。

最后我还是向她表明了心迹，在晚上一次夜巡之后，那时我对拉斐尔的迷恋已经打扰到我的日常训练了，所以我决定最好的解决办法是说出来。我确实很高兴能做她的哥哥，但我却控制不住想要更多。当时我完全不像现在叙述那么平静，而是完全相反，几乎是前言不搭后语――“就像个真正的蠢蛋。”拉斐尔的评价――吞吞吐吐地说完了我对她的表白。而拉斐尔听完我的话，只是翻了个白眼：“总算说出来了无畏的领袖，我已经等了你有一阵子了。”我没有错过她上扬的嘴角。她真酷，不是吗？

我们的第一次其实不太顺利，我和她都没有经验，但那确实让人难以忘怀。我终于可以近距离地抚摸她的每一寸皮肤，亲吻她那甜蜜性感的嘴唇，再把牙印留在我肖想已久的锁骨上，她的脸颊和脖颈都湿漉漉的，我饥渴的唾液和她感情充沛的泪水黏连成一片，我们都太过兴奋了。我一只手从她的背壳流连而下揪住了她的小尾巴，她慌张地在我手上挣扎扭动，我用亲吻安慰了她，又试探性地抚上她的胸部。勇敢的姑娘，虽然有些不适，仍然愿意为她的爱人献出身体。

我百感交集，将她的乳房小心地托在手掌里揉捏，它们美丽又柔软，就像我的拉斐尔本人，一般人很难探究她的内心，但一旦他们获得了她的爱，她柔软的本质就会完全展露――但不会再有别人了，她是我一个人的。当我玩够了她的胸部和尾巴，摸到她的两腿之间时，才发现她已经完全湿透了。

但当我真正进入她时她还是不能适应，拉斐尔比我的体型更小一点，雄龟粗大的生殖器免不了让她吃些苦头，我心疼地看着她皱着眉头忍痛，声音颤抖着问我这见鬼的什么时候才能结束。我只能用爱抚和亲吻安慰她。“对不起，拉斐，我保证不会一直疼的。”

我一直都相信拉斐尔的适应力，她没有让我失望，当她怀孕时她已经是一个可口甜蜜的小娇妻了。很多时候顾忌孩子我们不会做爱，但拉斐尔甚至会主动要求帮我口交，只为了缓解她那灼热紊乱的筑巢期空虚感。

拉斐尔在今年春天筑巢。一得知这个消息我们就告诉了家人和朋友，庆幸的是虽然他们对我们的结合感到意外，但还是表示了喜悦和祝福。于是我就要做父亲了，有一些蛋贮存在拉斐尔的肚子里，它们是我和她的孩子。筑巢期的拉斐尔开始偏爱柔软的织物，尝试着给孩子们想一些动听悦耳的名字，或者时不时打发我出去购买各类婴儿用品――虽然我们在牌子挑选上分歧很大――甜蜜而麻烦的小事。好在每次我抱着东西回家，拉斐尔总是愿意让我在她的大腿上枕一会。

我从来都知道拉斐尔对我有多容忍，我躺在她大腿上时会用一只手捏捏她手臂上熟悉的线条，她手臂上薄薄的肌肉已经在怀孕后的激素作用下变得更柔软；有时候拉斐尔心情很好，我会绕开她试图阻止我的手臂偷偷吻她――这是很好玩的事情，她总是很害羞。

“所以……领袖，你到底想干什么？”她脸庞泛红，无奈地翻了个白眼，眯起的绿眼睛盯住我――我再次情不自禁沉醉进她的眼睛里――表示她耐心已经耗尽。我说我爱她。我把头凑近她的肚子，在她柔软的腹甲上印上一个吻，给她，也给我们的孩子。我想那些蛋一定很美，它们把她的肚子撑得隆起来一点，但并不是很多，我们还得等一段时间。“我有时候真希望它们一夜之间就长大。”“傻瓜，耐心点。”拉斐尔打着哈欠说。

我们的生活的甜蜜之处诸如此类，如此平静，以至于我们都以为这种幸福会永远持续下去，直到坏事终于发生那天，一切已经无法挽回。而每当想到曾经我对她做出的承诺，我就心痛如绞。

幸福已逝，我的拉斐尔则被彻底毁掉了。

TBC


	2. 大脚忍者与龟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMCs抹布+孕期play

大脚帮得到了一只小母龟。

我知道这件事的内幕，说是精心谋划，其实更像是个意外。那时我刚入帮没多久，跟一些无关紧要的人第一次出任务。她就这样穿着一条可爱的小裙子，手里提着许多东西从商店里走出来，像是刚完成采购。一个漂亮的小主妇，我一点也不知道她是谁，但这不妨碍我目不转睛地盯着她看。

我注意到她轮廓性感的嘴唇，膨出来圆而柔软的奶子和肉感紧实的大腿，可惜我看不见她裙子下面的小尾巴――如果她有男人的话，那家伙一定满足不了她。我开始不切实际地幻想她能出现在我常光顾的那个有许多变种妓女游荡的街角，我会花二十美金操她的嘴……

“是那只雌性忍者龟，跟上她。”领队忍者的声音从前面传过来，我才后知后觉地发现我他妈犯了个多大的错误――见鬼，原来她就是拉斐尔，操他妈的忍者龟中唯一的雌性，著名的危险分子……“我不想去，她……她绝对会把我们全杀了！”我身边一个入帮半年的出狱强奸犯战战兢兢地开口。

拉斐尔没有察觉到我们的跟踪，而等我们发现一直只有她单独一人――无比庆幸――时我们终于打消顾虑在墙角对她动手。她咒骂了一声，往后退了几步，一只手紧张地捂住了肚子，另一只手勉强应付我们的攻击。但她表现得很疲倦，可能是生了病，我们同她的战斗完全不像我听说过的那样激烈。最后一个人把她从后面打晕，拉斐尔娇小的身躯伏在地上无意识地蜷成一团。嘿！真是走运！一只忍者龟会换来大笔赏金。

她被我们带了回去，并随意地扔在大厅的地板上。带队的家伙走到前面向主人单膝下跪，解释有关我们这次意外的收获。

“干得不错，她会有很大用处，我们可以用她来对付其他忍者龟。”史莱德笑了，向我们投来赞许的目光。“斯托克曼，检查她的伤势，处理一下关进地牢。”

斯托克曼博士拿了一个发光的仪器在拉斐尔身上扫描，几秒后发出了疑惑的声音，他推了推眼镜又重复了一遍之前的程序。“主―嗞―人，恐怕事情有―嗡―变化。”他有些犹豫地说：“这只―嗞―龟的肚子里有蛋，也就是说……她怀孕了。”

好在我惊讶的脸有面具遮盖住。好吧，我就知道拉斐尔是个不知羞耻的小荡妇，早已经不是处女，跟别的男人搞在一起还被操得怀了一肚子的蛋……

“噢……一个惊喜，它确实让我产生了一些新的想法，”史莱德阴鸷的眼睛略过我们这些人，下达了命令：“你们需要轮流看管她，确保她毫无反抗之力但能活着，直到她生下那些蛋，那些蛋能为我创造更多战士……”但我只听清了最后一句话――“作为回报，你们可以随意处置她。”

事情总算变得有趣起来了。

――――――――――

我们还没等拉斐尔清醒就迫不及待地把她的裙子扒了下来。

那团布料还缀着小草莓，里面是白色带蕾丝边的内裤――轻薄的质地简直像是情趣内衣。我想要是她是我的小妻子的话我会喜欢她这样穿的，可惜她现在是我们的俘虏，等着被强奸的小骚货，所以我毫不客气地撕烂了它。我一眼就瞥见她两腿之间暴露的阴户挤满了微微外翻的嫩肉，缝隙中间湿乎乎的穴口正向外边吐露粉色的黏液――喔，她确实很饥渴。

跟我一起过来的几个蠢货从前都没操过小母龟，现在有了机会也想来见识见识，他们刚刚只是吸着气瞪着眼看着这一切， 现在终于敢伸手触碰这具躯体。“我现在还是不敢相信我居然要操拉斐尔了……”这个乡巴佬一边哆哆嗦嗦地说一边把眼前的两只乳房从龟甲里抓出来，拿他那没碰过几个女人的手法粗暴地揉捏它们。

“她怎么不给点反应呀？”另一个人瞅了两眼拉斐尔仍然毫无意识的脸，忽然生气起来，他掐住了拉斐尔的脖子，开始“啪啪”用力扇打拉斐尔的脸颊――毕竟我们都不想奸尸，睡美人也该醒了。

拉斐尔的脸颊很快肿起来，她呻吟着迷迷糊糊睁开眼。“我在哪？你们是……大脚帮？”她看见我们脸上的面具后愤怒地出声，却在向下忽然瞥见我们勃起怒胀的阴茎时脸一下子红了，她局促地别开眼，发现自己没有穿衣服，暴露在外的乳尖上还有个牙印。她被惊呆了。“……你们这些该死的混蛋对我做了什么！？”她的牙齿打战，气愤到了极点。

我截下拉斐尔向我挥过来的拳头顺势把她箍进怀里，我贴在她的脸颊边温柔地解释：“我们只想尝尝你的滋味，小妈咪。你可以不服从，然后我们会一拳打在你肚子上让你的孩子们都去见鬼。”

她慢慢失去了挣扎的力气，我听见一些啜泣的声音从她压抑的喉咙里哭出来。“不！放过我的孩子。”她美丽的翠绿瞳孔里盈满了泪水，她脸上还是不屈和愤怒的神情，但恐惧已经让她变得软弱。“只要你按我们说的来，我保证它们会很安全。”我亲了亲她，从后面戳进她湿漉漉的阴道。

她被迫骑在我的身上，为了更好地服务到我们所有人她只能把她的屁股抬得更高一点，好让他们同时操她的两个肉洞。我在她前面的小穴里抽插，动作间带出大量丰沛的蜜液。她真是一只会流水的小母龟，在我操过的人类和变种女人里她是最棒的一个。她水汽浸润的绿眼珠涣散，明明想要压抑住声音却常常被下身顶弄到敏感点的动作逼迫得精神崩溃。“啊，停下！呜你们这些混蛋……”

她可怜兮兮地呜咽一声，突然被后面进出她肠道的那人顶得向前趴伏，无处支撑她只能扑倒在我的肩膀上。我低头去掠夺她甜蜜的嘴唇，强行伸进去舌头卷住她的舌，吸取她口中的津液。她懊恼地低喘一声，愤怒地想要咬住我的舌尖，但我马上退了出去，她没有得逞。拉斐尔一脸恶心地别开脸，不料她脸颊边另一条粗壮的阴茎已经等待许久，径直捅进了她半张开的口腔……拉斐尔被鸡巴噎得呼吸困难，下颌也一片湿滑。阴茎的前液，她口中的唾液和一直未停的眼泪黏连着滴落在她饱满的胸脯上。

她身后那个家伙好像在骑马，他一边不断拍打着拉斐尔的臀部，让她不断收缩内腔好让他的鸡巴被挤压得更舒服一边用言语侮辱她：“我打赌你只给你的丈夫干过，只用传教士体位的小处女？不过听说你们是兄妹，可真够畸形的，所以他一定把你每一个洞都强奸过一遍……你一定觉得很爽，是吗？变种小婊子？”

被蹂躏肠子拉斐尔一定很疼，她痛苦不堪和被操爽的表情几乎随着我们顶进去的动作交替出现。但被群体强奸确实让她变得更迷人了，她擅长做这个，她就应该加入那些卖春的妓女，被那些肮脏肥短的男人们射满一肚子精液，再生下不知道父亲是谁的丑陋混血杂种，屈辱地抱着肚子无助哭泣。只要用她孩子的性命威胁她，她就也什么都做不了。就像现在这样，对，就像现在这样！

“嗯……啊哈……”拉斐尔的喉咙里忽然发出一阵甜蜜饱含渴望的热切哼叫。操她嘴的那个人见状抽了出来，我们大家都想听小母龟唱歌。这时候我的阴茎开始不断被她往里吸，一滩黏糊糊的热液“噗”地浇在我的阴茎上，“老天，嗯啊……不要……”她努力地缩回被干得吐出来的小舌头，又半睁着眼紧紧咬住嘴唇，却也抑制不住被强奸得到的性高潮。她的手脚痉挛，浑身颤抖着，屁股和红肿的小尾巴不自觉摇晃起来，疯狂的模样让我和操她后穴的那人再也坚持不住，我们干过了拉斐尔高潮的余韵，在她饥渴的小肚子里射精。最后那人喘着气磨蹭她潮红的脸颊，把污脏的白浊全抹在上面。

她被我们放开之后无力地瘫倒在一边，捂着脸缩在墙角哭泣，看来在强奸中高潮的事实完全击垮了她强撑的自尊，浑身污脏，下身两个被滥用到红肿濡湿的肉穴里缓缓流出精液的感觉也远超出她承受的极限。她大概以为折磨已经结束了，但我知道她还得面对更多。

“漂亮的小宠物，接下来的人一定也很喜欢你。”她听见这话，无神的眼睛恐惧地瞪大了，她的嘴唇苍白发抖，结结巴巴勉强说出几个字：“还……还有别人？”

“当然。”我在她的额头上吻了一下，整了整衣服离开地牢。

――――――――――

当我再次有机会去看拉斐尔的时候她的肚子已经很大，先前我也常常听见其他的大脚忍者们说起她，他们夸她是多么棒的一个泄欲玩具，而多亏有她的存在，他们的任务也完成得更出色了。是我开发了她的新用途，我知道这都是事实，她真的很棒，拉斐尔值得这些赞美。

但也有一些操蛋的事情发生，我们的宠物小母龟的兄弟们对大脚帮展开了疯狂的报复，同时一直秘密酝酿着营救活动，但史莱德大师的意志没人可以反抗，即使是忍者龟们。我们全帮上下的大脚忍者们也从来没有如此团结过，只为了保卫我们共同的财产――拉斐尔。

拉斐尔确实是一个很他妈不好对付的小家伙，如果你以为一次简单的强暴就能摧毁她的反抗意志，那就大错特错了。上次我们的反营救任务重伤了她的大哥――也是把她操怀孕的那只龟，有人在晚上回去操她的时候说漏了嘴，她居然一怒之下用她的大腿结结实实绞死了那个精虫上脑的傻蛋――颈椎完全碎掉了。

我们可以恐吓她，但弄伤她是风险很大的事情，史莱德不想看到任何威胁拉斐尔生命的举动，因此我们只能给她打肌肉松弛药和催情剂，为了让她在跟我们玩耍的时候更配合。

但大脚忍者不能白白牺牲，我们需要给屡屡挑衅的忍者龟和不够温顺的拉斐尔一点惩罚。“从精神上重创敌人也是计划的一部分，发挥你们的想象力吧。”史莱德意味深长地告诫我们。

这样的情况下我再次走进了地牢。眼前的牢房里挤了许多人，他们有的是为了执行“计划”――我现在还不知道内容――有的是单纯地想前来看望拉斐尔。他们都笑嘻嘻的，有几个人抚摸着拉斐尔胀大的肚子。

“小乌龟，你要是不够听话，我会把你肚子里的蛋全部挤出来压碎，一个也不留，就像这样！”那人摸着她的肚子做了一个向下压的动作。拉斐尔盯着他，喘息着，脸色潮红，身下已经积了一大滩她自己分泌的黏液――看起来这次也不例外用了药。但她并不求饶，她忍耐着情欲，向那人翻了个白眼，厌恶地说：“那你尽管这样做好了，看看史莱德会怎么处置你，恶心的变态！”

拉斐尔真的很聪明，这么久她已经知道史莱德很看重她肚子里的蛋，更不会杀掉她。因此她根本不理会这些挑逗。

“那么我们会给你吃一点苦头，”一个人说：“你坚持不了多久，再过一会你会像一只符合身份的小宠物那样求着吃我们的鸡巴，然后，我们会拿这个把你淫乱的样子拍下来送给你的乌龟兄弟们看。期待吗小东西？”他晃了晃手里的DV。

“什么？”拉斐尔又惊又怒，她挣扎着想坐起来抢夺那人手里的东西，但很快就被其他人按住了四肢。“你不可能这么做！”“是主人告诉我们这样做。”“不……放开我！停下你们恶心的勾当！”

他们按着拉斐尔，向上抬起她的两条腿把中间那一大片艳红水淋的淫靡风景完全暴露，然后镜头向上，对准了拉斐尔的脸。“来，漂亮的小宠物，对着镜头笑一下，他们会很高兴看见你的。”

“啊！！”拉斐尔在两根阴茎同时顶进她身体里的时候痛苦地哭泣出声，虽然她的阴道与肠子已经蓄积了太多汁液，还在被阴茎破开时挤出来一些――她不会疼的。拉斐尔尽可能地压抑住自己的声音，害怕让人知道她其实是享受多于抗拒，还要小心地护着她的肚子不被从前后干她的人压到，凄惨着一副样子泪水涟涟地呜咽请求可能会看到片子的人：“别看，李奥，求你们了……”

可怜的小东西，大家都很同情她，于是又给她嘴上塞进一根，叫她没法再说一些煞风景的话，又连空闲的手也被拉到两个人的胯间摩擦蹭弄，得让她的兄弟们看看她是怎样一个称职的小荡妇――被这么多鸡巴一起干并且享受其中。这一切都被摄影机忠实地记录下来。

但现在拉斐尔已经快要当妈妈了，那些蛋在她的子宫里长大，把她的肚子撑得饱胀隆起，她的乳房为了哺育孩子们发育得更加丰满，此时也无情地被几双手抓住蹂躏。他们抓着它们又拉又扯，挤压揉捏，最后那对几乎变形的乳肉只好可怜地屈服，喷出一些带血的乳汁――马上被几张垂涎的嘴吸走，无奈那些也不是拉斐尔的孩子。

一些不知好歹的暴徒，占据了拉斐尔丈夫和孩子的位置肆意掠夺，这他妈的确实有些太过分了，这时候我站在一旁盯着这出滑稽戏，胃里翻江倒海，两腿之间却硬得像块铁。我有点好奇她的丈夫和兄弟们看这些会不会一边哭泣一边勃起，或者是躲进厕所呕吐一番？不过肯定的是他们会萎靡一阵子，精神上的暴行实在比肉体上的创伤更有毁灭性――我再次敬佩于我们的主人，史莱德大师的谋略与智慧。

一切都在前往一个不可控的方向，但我们都无法停手，大脚帮的疯狂，终于被名为拉斐尔的火点燃了。

TBC


	3. 我，拉斐尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mobR+虎R，精神折磨，暴力和疼痛表现

我已经记不清自己在这里待了多久。

我的浑身上下没有一处不疼，照例的轮班结束之后，我被那群混蛋随意地拋在地面，过度磨损的膝盖和手腕关节已经不能支撑我爬起来。

我太累了，我已经长时间没有得到过休息――每当我以为快结束的时候就会有新的人代替之前的那些。大多数时候我只能被他们折磨得昏过去又醒过来，没有意识的时候我什么也感觉不到，但每当我睁开眼睛，就会发现身上每个可能的地方又被塞进了几根阴茎――变态又恶心的杂种！

此刻还不算那么糟糕，他们刚清理过我――把黏稠的精液一点点从疼痛难忍的生殖腔和后穴里挖出来――居然连清理的机会也不放过，我不得不又被弄脏。等最后重新躺在地牢的地面上时，我觉得疲惫又寒冷。

我通常会觉得热――正常的体感已经变得极其紊乱，因为他们给我用的那些药――它们让我时时刻刻都想要一根鸡巴塞进生殖腔。虽然我的生殖腔已经疼得快不属于我，四肢冰冷发麻，却还是被天杀的催情药纠缠着，像一只被火焰烧烤的可悲爬虫一样在地上蠕动翻滚。

上次――我烧得迷迷糊糊的时候，一些人走进牢房，他们对我吹口哨，扳着我的腿插进指头检查我的生殖腔。他们兴奋地发现了我已经在清洗之后又变得湿透的生殖腔，开始对我说一些不堪入耳的字眼，把我描述成他们想象中那副饥渴淫荡又不知羞耻的样子。不仅如此――“你可以想想你的哥哥看了你的录像带会是什么表情。”我听见他们说出来的话，几乎要尖叫起来。天哪，别提这个！“不！住嘴！是你们这些变态把我变成这样，这全是你们的错！”我的悲愤没有得到丝毫同情，他们都笑了。

他们不该提到那个名字――李奥，啊……我的李奥，想到他我根本无法停止流泪。最开始的时候我根本不像现在这样软弱，因为有关李奥的念头能让我暂时忍耐。我想他一定会来救我，带我和孩子们回家，我以为屈服只是暂时的，很快我就能摆脱这一切。我甚至每晚都会梦见他抱着我，安慰我说“没关系，一切都过去了”，但当我醒来的时候才发现是梦。而现在更不同，连做梦也不能被容忍――自从我被逼迫着拍下了……那样的录像之后，我的心几乎每天都被恐惧折磨，那些可怕的想法――李奥会看带子吗？不，毫无疑问他会看的。他会怎么想我？自己怀孕的妻子被别人强奸居然还乐在其中……太过肮脏堕落，他大概只会觉得我恶心。

那天的录像结束后我流着泪靠在墙角呕吐了好久，几乎两天没有吃下东西。我当时觉得或许就这样死掉也好。但想到肚子里的孩子我清醒过来，我可以死，但我的孩子们还需要妈妈，于是我擦掉眼泪继续忍受这一切。孩子们都是小天使，他们一定能原谅妈妈。

被囚禁期间，我唯一的快乐是感受着孩子们在我的肚子里一天天长大。虽然无法获取到足够的营养生长――总是不安地在我肚皮底下撞来撞去――蛋还是把我的肚子撑得好大。它们太大了，总是顶到我的胃袋，我只能趁嘴没有被堵住的时候呕吐，那些酸涩的胃液里也混杂着几丝白色，我试着不去看它。

但直到现在，我躺在地上过了许久也没有动静。相当反常。我不期待他们能突发奇想放过我，但如果我能趁他们不注意找到什么东西弄开这锁……噢不，确实有人在那，只是我迟钝的感官一直没有发现。

牢房的栅栏外伫立着一道高大的黑影，我迎来了一位不速之客――虎爪。

―――――――――――

我怔怔地望着眼前怪异的场景。

我身处一个装潢漂亮的房间，坐在堆满了柔滑丝绸和羽绒靠枕的垫子上，这让我的腿好受了一些。屋里还有壁炉，烤得整个房间都暖烘烘的。大家都会喜欢这样一间屋子，但为什么我在这里？

一切都很棒，除了――我伤痕累累的脖子被一个粗带的皮项圈环着，上面有一个金属牌，刻了我的名字――“RAPHAEL”几个大写字母；连接项圈的还有一条结实的金属链，完全砌进了墙里，它让我只能在一个小圆圈里移动；我身下的垫子旁放了一个装满水的食盆――“Love for Dog”。

我这才明白羞辱的含义。如果是从前的我，我会瞬间暴怒，他居然敢把我当成一条狗？但现在我是任人宰割的那个，所以我只是深吸一口气，压抑怒气朝着沙发上坐着的那人质问：“这是什么意思？虎爪，你说过帮助我，而这就是你的‘好意’吗？”

虎爪坐在沙发上，一本摊开的厚书放在他的大腿上，他甚至为了阅读戴了一副眼镜，炉火的光旁边虎爪的脸也变得温和了，像是一位醉心学习的慈祥长者，但我知道那不是他真实的样子。

他摘下了眼镜，咧开的嘴角露出食肉动物的利齿，朝着我阴恻恻地笑了：“小乌龟，你该学会知足，我只给你我觉得合适的东西。现在这样就很好，你可以在这里待到生产，”他停顿了一下，“或者说，你更希望生产的时候躺在牢房里被几根屌插着，让你的蛋从那些人的精液里滑出来？”

天啊……他吐出的那些残忍的话把我吓呆了，想到那样可怕的场景让我忍不住打了个寒战。不！我绝对不能那样屈辱地生下我的孩子。我已经感觉到蛋已经长成，产期的临近让我没有别的选择，而我想他这样做大概也代表了史莱德的意思。

不论如何，我低下头，没有躲开虎爪抚摸我的脸颊的手。想到能安全产下蛋，我如释重负。

――――――――――

几天过去，我还是没有适应虎爪的豢养。

不知是什么原因，他一直没有碰我，似乎只是把我当成一件漂亮的摆设，他从我身上扫过去的眼神和瞥过他的花瓶茶具之类没有什么两样。他给他的藏书掸去灰尘，也用珠宝装扮我。他取来一条钻石项链戴在我的脖子上，同样还有闪闪发光的宝石手镯和脚环。我没有拒绝的权利，却不知道意义何在。

“好了，现在你才算是一只漂亮的小狗。”他装扮好了我，并不问我的意见，而是坐进沙发长出了一口气，等了好久才发出低沉的语句：“那些珠宝原本属于我的妻子，她被找我复仇的那只北极狐杀掉了……”

“每当我想起我那条断掉的尾巴，我就控制不住想杀掉那个女人。而你……拉斐尔，冲动易怒，暴躁又浅薄，就像当初的她！”他忽然大步走来直接提起了我的脖子，我在窒息的边缘急促地喘气。“咳咳……放开，我，我没法呼吸了……”

他盯着我的眼睛看，那可怖的眼神仿佛告诉我他马上就会扭断我的脖子。但他最后还是放弃了，在我彻底因为缺氧昏厥之前把我扔回垫子上。而我浑身瘫软，仿佛要把肺都给咳出来。“你肚子有孩子，我不会杀你，等到你生下蛋之后我们再算账。珍惜现在吧，拉斐尔。”说完他离开了房间。

我不知道他想对我做什么，但无疑他是一个无比危险的家伙，待在他身边的每一分钟都让我寒毛倒竖――乌龟没有那种东西，但我只是太害怕了以至于修辞错误――我想要离开这个牢笼，但我必须为自己错误的决定买单。

我以为坏运气仅止于此，但我没料到不久后，紧跟着还有更糟的事情发生。

这天我像往常一样坐在我的柔软的窝里，盯着座钟指向九点。除非意外情况，虎爪会在这时候准时走进房间，为我喂食后休息几个小时。

但今天的虎爪明显不同往日，他全身散发着怒气，衣服上沾着血迹，身上还有不少伤口。他没有理会我探究的眼神，先从柜子里取出医药箱处理了伤口，才慢慢走到我身边。他的神态十分可怕，压抑的愤怒和自满得意的笑容在他脸上扭曲成一团。

他走到我面前俯下身，带来一股浓重的血腥气，我有点想吐，却突然被他钳住了下颌。他盯着我的脸问：“猜猜我今天遇见了谁？”我瞪大了眼睛。“对了，是你的丈夫李奥纳多，他今天杀了不少人，就连我也完全落了下风……”他又露出白森森的牙齿，“可以理解，完全可以理解，他这么疯狂当然是因为看过了你跟一群人胡搞的带子，我敢说他绝对没有错过最精彩的部分。

“他当然气坏了，用了许多下流的词汇辱骂我们。但你也不用抱什么希望，你变成这样他不可能没有怨气，一个荡妇一样的老婆没有人敢要。我亲口听见他说过这是他最后一次来这里找你，之后再也不会管你的死活，复仇是一回事，救你回去又是一回事。你确实败坏了你们家族的荣耀，不是吗拉斐尔？”

“不，不，这不是真的！”我的声音已经不是自己的了，巨大的冲击下我只能茫然地反驳，双手无意识地推搡我面前的虎爪。“我不信！你在撒谎！李奥绝不可能那样对我……他爱我，我们结婚了！还有，还有我们的孩子！他为什么连提都不提他们？你一定是在骗我……”

我认定了虎爪是个骗子，这样就能维护李奥对我的爱和我仅剩的自尊。我瞪着眼前的虎爪愤怒到了极点，完全失去理智居然妄想拿我无力的拳头打他。没有用处，但他在制服我的过程中居然也结结实实地挨了我一耳光――清脆的一声“啪”！我们都呆住了。

虎爪摸着他被我打肿的脸，朝我短促地微笑了一下。“好的，小乌龟，看来我们等不到你生产之后了。”他简短地撂下这一句，接着在我反应过来之前抓着我的脖子猛地把我按在墙壁上。“还记得我给你讲的我死去的妻子的故事吗？现在我想换个角度，你会喜欢的。”

他抓着我的腿直接顶进了我的生殖腔。虎爪太过强壮，我完全无力反抗，他的阴茎又十分粗大，缺乏润滑干涩狭小的阴道几乎一下子被他撑裂，我痛苦地尖叫了一声。而他贴着我的耳朵喘了口气，但更在笑：“我以为像你这样的婊子次次都能爽到，看来我算是例外？”

“还是回归主题吧――我跟我的妻子认识得很早，我们几乎是一见钟情，那时候我还没有跟艾洛普斯闹僵。”虎爪开始在我身体里凶狠地顶撞起来，我在他的手里疼痛地挣扎，我头晕目眩，只想找机会逃走，但他一只爪子已经放在我的肚子，我就完全不敢动了。

“我和她甚至生了个孩子，”他嘟囔着在我耳边说说，而我什么也没听进去，只想感谢老天――我的生殖腔已经变得湿润了一点，至少让这场施虐变得少了一些痛苦……“但自从我跟艾洛普斯决裂，而那只母狐狸砍掉了我的尾巴之后，我的妻子完全变了！”

“她开始对我冷淡，甚至从我们的家里搬了出去，带着我们的儿子一起……” 虎爪说完看了看我苍白的脸，并不停下操干我的动作，只是特意拿他那生有倒刺的舌头粗糙地舔过我的脸颊，留下一道湿润的血痕。“很疼吧？我的痛苦多出你许多倍！”

“我问她为什么要这样做，她告诉我，我失去了一个战士的荣耀，她已经不再爱我了……”虎爪癫狂地笑了，他抓着我大腿的力度几乎快把我的腿折断，我能感受到他的生殖器在我的体内慢慢变大。“可笑，她原本是那么离不开我。”

他的阴茎插在我的体内，我呜咽着想吞下疼痛的呻吟，却在他开始射精的时候被烫得哽住了。“所以我杀了她，连那个孩子也没有放过，不，你不懂，他也被教导着讨厌我。”虎爪杀掉了自己的妻子和孩子？！我不敢相信他干了什么。

“拉斐尔，我们其实很像，你被你的丈夫抛弃，我被我的妻子孩子鄙夷，但我们都是被迫的，我们被迫遭受这些只是因为他们不理解我们！”虎爪喘着粗气把阴茎从我的身体里撤出去，他那属于猫科动物的阴茎倒刺在退出时完全张开了，它们疼痛地刮过我生殖腔的内壁，我的眼泪疼得不断掉下来滴在虎爪的肩膀上。结束之后那些交合产生的黏液混杂着血红从受伤的生殖腔里面流出来。“记住这种感觉，拉斐尔，痛苦能够给你警醒！”

一部分的我一点也不相信这番鬼话，另一部分的我在我脑海中不停地重复侮辱的字眼，那个声音告诉我李奥对我的失望，厌恶和痛恨，他看够了他妻子的丑态，认为她败坏门庭，决定和她断绝关系，甚至连坏掉的种子也一起抛弃并不是那么让人不能接受的事……

第二种可能的事实把我彻底击垮，虎爪对我说的那些在我的脑子里盘旋，那个故事和臆想中李奥可能的态度对我造成了极大的压力，我完全陷入了悲伤的情绪里无法自拔，接下来的一整晚我都被痛苦的记忆折磨，孩子们大概感受到了母亲的悲伤，肚子里也升起一阵灼热鼓胀的疼痛。

几个小时后我才明白那不是情绪导致的幻觉，而是真正的疼痛，那些蛋在我肚子里打滚，好像随时要把我开膛破肚。我知道我马上要生产了，但我只能靠自己。撕裂感从腹部传来，我感到一阵疼痛导致的软弱，于是我又想起了孩子的父亲，我想他如果在这里他可能会握住我的手。但或许李奥讨厌我呢？那么我用这具肮脏的身体生下的孩子他大概也不会喜欢……

我被这些思绪拉扯着，它们贯穿我的心脏就像疼痛撕裂我的子宫，我只能在这股洪流中小心翼翼地维持着平衡，分出心用力挤压我的产道好把那些巨大的蛋排出去。那实在是，太疼了……等到后半夜我才终于把十三枚蛋全部生下来，并没有来得及检查它们是否完好无缺就已经完全精疲力竭地昏倒在垫子上睡了过去。

等我再次醒来的时候房间里只有壁炉微暗的火光跳动。我昏昏沉沉地坐起来，才想起昨夜（大概？我并不知道自己实际睡了多久）我已经生下了我的孩子们。我急忙低下头寻找那些蛋。

啊，是的，它们在这！就在我身边，在我入睡的时候乖乖地等待它们的母亲。它们多么好看！一个个都长得挺大，圆润漂亮，全部是我的孩子。一个，两个，三个……我数着它们的数量忽然停住了。为什么只有十二个……？我记得我明明生下了十三只蛋。

这时房门打开了，虎爪走了进来，他的手里还端着一个盘子。我还忌惮他在我生产前对我的残忍打击，于是偏过脸不理会他。但他表现得似乎什么也没有发生，耐心地对我说：“刚生产完你一定很累，最好吃点东西补充体力，这是我专门为你做的炒鸡蛋。”

炒鸡蛋？我疑惑地看着眼前的盘子，里面的炒蛋金灿灿的，在我的鼻子底下散发着诱人的香味。一夜没有吃东西，我现在真的太饿了，看到眼前的食物唾液马上大量涌了出来，思维也变得迟缓。可……我得先找到我的蛋，我的孩子，它不见了――母亲的本能叫我的胃再等等――它会去哪儿呢？虎爪见过它吗？

我呆呆地想着，猝不及防被虎爪喂了一口食物，这下食欲顿时占了上风，我在口中仔细地咀嚼品尝炒蛋的滋味。炒蛋堆满了满满一盘，量很多，但口感似乎和普通鸡蛋有区别，更加有韧性……

“你自己生的蛋味道好吃吗？”虎爪看着我笑了。

我浑身冰凉，刚刚吞下的炒蛋哽在了我的喉咙里，酸涩的感觉涌上眼眶，我张开嘴想要尖叫却发不出声音。耶稣基督啊，我吃下的居然是自己的孩子吗？是虎爪偷走了它，不仅实施了谋杀，还把它做成了炒蛋骗我吃下去……

我的嘴里全是血腥味。

“蛋壳碎掉了没有其他办法，只能做成炒蛋，你在生产的时候挤碎了它，这是你自己的错；而我只是个厨师，我什么都没做，别把事情想得那么黑暗。”虎爪无所谓地把剩余的炒蛋倒进狗盆里，“把剩下的全吃了，听见了吗？像一只乖狗狗那样。”

他的另一只爪子放在我的其他蛋上面轻轻地抚摸，“不照我说的做我就捏碎它们。”他用眼神告诉我。我完全知道，这个虚伪的杀人犯！因为昨晚我忘记检查蛋壳是否完好，这一切都变成了谜题，我的疏忽让这个杀人犯能够利用我的愧疚对付我。我又开始假设，这一切原本不会发生，如果我没有被抓，我会在多尼的照顾下平安地生下它们每一个……

我的每一次假设都让我变得更加悲伤，因为我此时无能为力，只能一边流泪一边趴着在食盆里吃掉我的孩子剩下的骨血。妈妈为了保护你的兄弟姐妹不得不吃掉你，请原谅我……

而对于虎爪――我会活到我出去的那一天，并亲手为我的孩子报仇。

TBC


	4. 困兽与庸医

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 变异后巴克斯特·斯托克曼/拉斐尔 道具play 强制洗脑 人棍

“嘿朋友―嗡―们~谁是天才的斯―嗞―托克曼博士？无所不能的全能神？遇到了麻烦我们都靠他~”

听见了吗老伙计？这是我最喜欢哼的一首曲子――我自己编的――歌词里的斯托克曼博士自然是我本人，全名是巴克斯特· 斯托克曼，一位天才的科学家。

我原本是个人类，碌碌无为，谁都能使唤我。后来或许是老天也看不下去了，托变异原的福，我变异了，变得更酷――我变成了一只会吐绿色腐蚀液的大苍蝇怪！而我喜欢这样！因为从此以后那群习惯使拳头的家伙再也不敢在我唱歌的时候出声抱怨了。你猜怎么着？大家都以为斯托克曼喜欢科学，但他却把尊重看得更重要。

但我还是一个人，变成苍蝇之后没人喜欢跟我来往，更别提女孩们――让人懊恼的是我仍然对她们抱有幻想，天知道我还以为自己可能有一个可爱的孩子！不过现在完全没戏了。

话说回来，今天有点不太寻常，因为我突然接到了来自史莱德大师的指令，还是由虎爪亲自前来通知：“斯托克曼，你到目前的工作一直非常出色，我们的主人感激你的贡献，准备给你一个特别的任务。”

说完他移到一边，而我眼前意外出现了我们可爱的乌龟朋友――我最喜欢的小公主，前段时间被我们抓住的拉斐尔。是她……我咂了一下嘴，回想起那部被我珍藏的录像带里的内容，就和她现在的样子一样可爱――被铁链捆着，嘴上贴着封条，向我和虎爪轮流投来愤恨的目光。虎爪手里还提着一只箱子，里面装满了圆圆的蛋。

“好的，我完全明白主人的意思―嗞―了，让我看看接下来能和我们的小俘虏―嗞―做些什么。”我抓了抓下巴快乐地思考起接下来的安排。

――――――――――――

拉斐尔躺在特制的手术台上，金属拘束带让她完全动弹不得。但她还是努力偏过头看我，盯着我悠闲地把那些蛋放进设定好温度的孵化箱里。她看着看着忽然哭起来，被胶带封住的嘴却说不了话，只能发出呜呜的声音，模样十分可怜。

安置好了那些小家伙，我就把封条撕下来想听听她要说些什么。“放开我你这只恶心的苍蝇！我的蛋，你要对它们做什么？把我的孩子们还我！”

我看她是有点昏了头了，完全没意识到某些既定的事实。而且她对我说的那些难听的话真的让我有点生气，于是我也不客气地回答她：“你还在做―嗞―梦吗？你以为伟大的主―嗞―人真的只把你当诱―嗡―饵吗？他想要你的蛋是为了给大脚帮孵化出新的战士―嘶―，继承他的思―嗞―想，完成他的愿望。你虽然生下他们，但你什么都不是―嗞―，他们不会有你一丁点的记忆……”

她看起来完全被惊呆了，她惊恐地转动眼珠消化完我的话，接着开始愤怒地挣扎，虽然她的绿眼睛里全是水汽，但表情还是凶狠得似乎想要从我的身上咬下一块肉――苍蝇肉可不好吃。“我会逃出去的，然后把你们这些家伙撕成碎片，你们休想得到我的孩子！”她咬牙切齿地说，那副可怕的样子真是把我气坏了。

我注意到她身上密密麻麻的伤痕，她脖子上有两排尖锐的牙印，关节和手腕还有未好完全的瘀青，我不得不为她先消毒处理――承受了这么长时间的性虐待后居然还有如此旺盛的生命力，让人惊讶。但这却不是我期待的结果。“把你的脏手拿开，恶心的苍蝇！”我更想要一个可爱听话的伴侣，而不是一只发怒凶狠拒不配合的雌龟――虽然她生气时也挺火辣。

至于那部片子，我虽然觉得强迫的性爱相当刺激，但如果我是负责人，我会把整个事情做得更有艺术性，再加入我科学家的个人特色，直至完美！这也正是我现在要用的办法――脑虫。

说实话喂进脑虫的过程相当恶心，它们饱含黏液，蠕动不停，我只能小心翼翼地用支架把拉斐尔的头固定住，蒙住她的鼻孔好引起窒息，就算如此我也努力了三次才让她完全吞了下去――好结果。接着就是等她醒来了。

拉斐尔下午被送来我这里，我几乎是迫不及待地给她喂进脑虫，等到晚上，她终于昏昏沉沉地苏醒。我紧盯着她的眼皮慢慢睁开的动作，而她眨了眨眼睛，脸上慢慢形成了一个迷惑茫然的表情。“你是谁？我……我又是在哪里？”她问。效果很好，这让我松了一口气。

“你叫拉斐尔，我是你的主―嗞―人，以后你必须服从我的每个指令！”我得意洋洋地宣布。“主人……好的，拉斐尔记住了。”她皱了皱眉头，但什么也记不起来，于是只能选择服从我。

我完全放心了，我喜欢她在我解锁那些金属束具时看着我的那种无辜的眼神，等到完全不受拘束之后，她慢慢爬起来坐到了手术台的边缘，像个听话的小姑娘一样安静地等待我的指令。

“真希望我能尝尝你甜蜜的小嘴巴嘶―可惜我的唾液会伤害到你……现在我想要你摸摸你自己，你会为―嗡―我这样做的对吗，爸爸的乖女孩？”  
“是的……”她的脸红了，双腿开始不安地磨蹭，但在我催促的眼神下她还是努力地忍住羞涩，为我打开了膝盖。

老天，在她那不安羞愧仿佛处女的神情下，我看见了她大腿内侧的刻字，有人用刀在上面刻了许多同样的汉字（或者日本字？我不太能区别）――“正”，似乎是用来计数，因为旁边还有几个箭头指向拉斐尔生殖腔的位置（“插这里”、“请享用”等等，笔迹不同），伤口已经痊愈，却难以避免留下很深的疤痕。她是个公共婊子没错，但脑虫让她变回纯洁，而她现在完全是我一个人的。

拉斐尔开始用自己的手指揉捏自己生殖腔旁边敏感的软肉，她谨慎地看着我的脸观察着反应，在发觉我兴致勃勃的视线后才红着脸继续。我鼓励她更进一步，于是她小声地呻吟，慢慢把手指插进那个已经被她自己玩弄到湿润的小肉洞。她在手指进出的时候微微皱着眉头，闭着眼睛轻轻喘气，她咬着嘴唇的样子真漂亮。我把黏糊糊黑漆漆长着苍蝇绒毛的手伸进了拉斐尔嘴里翻搅，她居然顺从地接受了，虽然那很恶心，但她没有呕吐。我拉出她的小舌头检查，颜色是热腾腾的红色，亮亮的正分泌唾液，她沉浸在快感里的眼睛也湿漉漉的，这副样子完全是一只天真又淫荡的小母龟。

我猜她一定想要更多。我拿出一个纸盒，里面装了许多我挑选的“游戏用品”，我选了两根大号的按摩棒，亲自为我的小公主扩张穴口的边缘，慢慢把玩具塞进生殖腔，她舒服得直哼哼，我明白她的承受极限，于是放心地把另一根送进了她柔软的后穴，我很爱小女孩贪吃的样子。开关打开，这些玩具在拉斐尔的肚子动起来了，我能看见她的肚子被撑得鼓起的轮廓，惊慌的小尾巴被玩具折磨得发红颤抖。

“摸摸我吧，我想要主人碰碰我，” 她仰面躺着，她那漂亮粉红正流水的小穴被震动棒塞满，浑身洋溢着饱满艳丽的情欲气息。她用她满是水光的大眼睛期待地看着我，喘息着吐出渴望又甜蜜的请求：“主人，拉斐想要主人进来……”

我完全无法拒绝眼前这个迷人的性幻想，但意识到一个事实让我瞬间泄气了――变异后我的生殖器太过短小无能，粗糙又多毛，完全不能适用于交配。但拉斐尔却表现得热情无比，她急切地摆脱掉那些玩具，扭动着把臀部朝我的胯上送过去，等到那条管子完全插进去之后满足地发出呻吟。

见鬼！但我不会被这个小荡妇欺骗，我完全清楚自己的劣势，只能心不在焉地抽插几下，羞愧又愤怒地草草了事，以完全辜负她热情的方式冷淡地把精液射在她两腿的缝隙之间。她是真的不在意谁操她不是吗？这就算什么都感觉不到，她都完全能靠自己的幻觉高潮。

拉斐尔似乎看出了我的低落，于是温顺地把她的头靠在我的大腿上，像小狗似的拿脸蛋磨蹭。她轻轻地说：“没关系，主人，拉斐很爱你，拉斐喜欢主人的肉棒……”这小东西，在洗脑之后也不够听话，她干嘛不能少说几句呢？

我激动地把她按倒在地，又给她发情又黏糊的前后肉穴里又分别塞上了一颗跳蛋，再把先前的震动棒整个长度都塞进去，为了防止掉出来我不得不用胶带封住。做完这些之后拉斐尔几乎已经快承受不住了，她呜咽着委屈地看向我，皮肤上全是亮晶晶的汗水。但我还是有些生气，于是决定晚点的时候再回去看她，小狗到时候应该能好好反省自己的错误。

――――――――――――

当我回来的时候，拉斐尔的大腿下面已经积了一大滩透明的黏液，她的眼皮半阖着，已经被被迫的多次高潮折磨得疲惫不堪。看见我进来，她像一只终于看见主人进屋可以讨食吃的饥饿小狗，急忙向我求情：“主人，拉斐好难受，玩具在我肚子里一直动，现在好疼……可以把它们拿出来吗？”

“你还是不知―嗞―道自己哪里做错了吗？”我挫败地问。“不，拉斐不知道……但是主人可以告诉我吗？拉斐想要改正。”好吧，她看起来真的像是那么一回事，真心想要求得我的原谅。

“如果拉斐想要求得原―嗡―谅，那么拉斐一定会同意我把你的蛋都摔碎，或者做成汤吃―嘶―掉；如果拉斐尔是一只听话的小母狗，她一定会很高兴主人这么―嗞―做的，是不是？”我一边试探着说，一边从孵化箱里取出几只蛋看向她。我并不是真的想喝乌龟汤，我只是把这当做一次测试。

但一直保持顺从的拉斐尔这时却犹豫了，她的表情渐渐变得扭曲，一阵痛苦把她击倒了。她捂着脸，颤抖着发出尖叫：“不，主人……请不要，蛋……咳咳！”她咳嗽起来，捂住喉咙又开始呕吐，发出喉咙被噎住的“咯咯”声。我惊呆了。她情况很糟，却仍然试图在这一系列反应的间隙对我说话，用断断续续的声音：“如果主人杀…杀掉拉斐的孩子，拉斐会……很伤心，请不要，呕……”她又吐出一滩黄绿色的黏液。

不好！脑虫已经不受控制了，为了防止拉斐尔彻底清醒，我连忙把蛋放了回去。“嘿放―嘶―松小东西，我只是开个玩―嗡―笑！看，我把它们放回去了。没人真要伤害你的孩子，明白吗小傻瓜？”“只是…开玩笑……”拉斐的咳嗽呕吐反应平息了下来，我松了口气。我一直对我的实验有信心，但我完全不知道拉斐尔对孩子的执念已经影响到了脑虫。我说那些根本也只是吓唬她，如果我真的那么做了的话，史莱德也不会放过我的。见鬼，真是惊险！

我只从这件事中察觉出一个事实：拉斐尔的自主意识还是太强了，她居然会感觉到不舒服的时候向我提出拒绝，甚至差点战胜洗脑的控制。太危险了……可我要怎样才能完全控制她呢？这时一个奇特的想法突然冒了出来。

我能力有限，暂时没有想出改进脑虫技术的方法，我能使用的只有物理手段――我一直不喜欢拉斐尔说话，而如果拉斐尔没有舌头，我的耳朵会完全舒服，她也再也没有机会拒绝；照着这样不妨更进一步，要是她没有了四肢，就会变成一个沉默漂亮的花瓶，连可怜兮兮地爬都做不到，只能依靠她的主人生存。就算从洗脑中恢复也不具有任何威胁――一个只会倾听，毫无意见地接受我给她的所有东西的女人。我为什么现在才意识到？这完全是我理想的典范！

于是我真的那么做了――但我也特别问过拉斐尔的意见：“拉斐尔，你爱你的主―嗡―人吗？”“是的，拉斐尔很爱主人。”“但我很担心未―嗡―来，你能保证一直在我身边吗？”“我……我不知道。”“我希望你只―嗞―为主人而活，主人想要保护你，让你一直待在主人身边，每天只能见到我一个人嘶……你喜欢这样吗？”“……是的，拉斐很高兴能一直和主人在一起。”“好孩子嘶……那就睡一觉吧。我敢保证一点都不会疼的，我会给你打足麻药。只要睡上一觉，醒来你就是主人最喜欢的样子了……”我看着拉斐尔慢慢闭上眼睛，心中洋溢着快乐的情绪。

――――――――――――

手术很成功。为了防止拉斐尔的身体――变种的自愈能力很麻烦――重新长出新的血肉，我不得不用一些抑制恢复的药物为她涂在截肢处，再拿绷带包扎起来。

但手术后拉斐尔却意外恢复了意识――我对麻醉剂的量估计错误，多出的剂量大概对脑虫有了抑制作用――手术完成之后我把拉斐尔一个人留在床上，但当我再次推开门进去的时候，她仅剩的躯干已经仰面摔在地上，残存的四肢根茬只能让她无助地在地上挣扎。旁边推车上的医疗器具凌乱地散落在四周，我甚至发现了一块锋利的手术刀片――拉斐尔正盯着它，试图朝它蹭过去――我一看那只摔死在病床下边的脑虫就明白了她的意图。但她缺了四肢，挣扎了许久都没能挪动分毫。

我心疼地抱起她，检查了她的伤势。她扭曲的脸抽噎着哭出了大量的泪水，全落在我的实验服上，打湿了好大一片。我安抚地拍了拍她的背，可以想象一个小姑娘忽然没了四肢会有多难过，于是我变得十分宽容，任凭她把悲伤发泄在我的身上。

我把毯子整理好把她重新放在床上，她愤恨地盯着我，因为不能说话，她就娇气地做口型给我――我没打算猜她准备好的词语，我想那些一定是让人很不舒服的刻薄话。不过现在我达到了目的，心情很不错，这些小细节都已经不太在意了。

再也不需要脑虫了，我像我想象中的那样同我的拉斐尔开始了新生活。我给她做了一张椅子，好让她失去四肢的躯干平稳地坐在上面；我拿来一些适合小女孩们的漂亮洋装，缀了花边的头花和帽子给拉斐尔穿上。但最开始那些天她总是哭，把那些新衣服都弄得湿答答的，我只好耐心地给她清洗。

我也亲手给她喂食物，水和调配的营养剂，里面也掺了一些催情剂的粉末。她的绿眼睛总是空洞无神，似乎已经被沮丧和悲伤折磨得彻底痴傻，但每次我喂给她食物的时候她却还是不顺从，这大概是她最后的微小抵抗了，她会把嘴紧紧地闭上，连同混浊的眼睛，她不愿意看我一眼。但我还是会好脾气地微笑：“想想你的孩子嘶――它们也希望你好好听话。”然后她就会妥协，乖乖张口吃掉食物。咀嚼的间隙我还能看见她被完全削去后的舌根。

那些催情的药物是更让人难耐的部分，拉斐尔已经没有了四肢，她被我放在那些柔软的褥子软垫上。它们轻柔地骚刮过她敏感的皮肤，就像蚊虫叮咬断臂的维纳斯，她没法驱赶这种痒意，只能呜咽着发出渴望的呻吟。她甚至没法自慰，在长久未得到性爱滋润后，她的生殖腔里只剩下干涩的空虚。我猜她确实很想要，但我还是尊重她的意见。

“你想和我做爱吗？拉斐尔。”【不。】她摇头。  
“那么今―嗡―天呢？”【不……】她流着泪摇头。  
“今天还是―嗞―一样的答案吗……”  
【不，我不想要！】她绝望地摇头。

我还是不厌其烦地询问她，在她一贯的沉默中耐心地等待她屈服的那一天。

这天我安置好拉斐尔入睡之后感到有些无聊，于是打开了一卷录像带，但我把声音调得很低，因为害怕打扰到小公主的睡眠。在一片昏暗中只剩放映画面的光一闪一闪。

我看的无疑是一部限制级的片子，而且不太道德，里面的女主角怀着孕，正在被一群男性强暴，而虽然她嘴里叫骂着想让其他人停下，但她抑制不住迷乱沉醉的表情却完全背叛了她的意愿，我能看出她完全喜欢被这样操。我正看得入迷，一边的袖子突然传来拉扯感。我转过头发现拉斐尔正静静地看着我，她的绿眼在黑暗中熠熠发亮，她的表情凝固在她本人为主角的淫靡混乱的背景音里，把这样的场景衬托得无比诡异。我温和地对她笑了笑：“你也喜欢―嗡―看电影吗？”她的眼睛噙着泪花，叹了口气，微不可察地点了点头。

我年轻的时候比现在疯狂许多，我是指两性关系――我确实在大学的派对之夜里跟一些女孩们来过几次双飞，还围观过兄弟会的一些人拍摄不入流的隐秘色情片，但我一直都有自己的想法。此时我已经实现了它，就像是眼前的拉斐尔，她已经再完美不过，我即是现实的皮革马利翁。而现在我想把它记录下来。

录像机的镜头一闪一闪地发红，我把拉斐尔抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸她弧形的背部，听着她无可奈何地在我的怀里发出甜美的叹息。但这次录像的内容我并不打算用来伤害任何人，它将是我一个人的传奇故事，或者等我死后会有人在我的坟墓里发现――如果他们还能复原它的话――他们会看到的。

我想象那些婊子养的家伙带着瞻仰前人的严肃心情，发掘出这卷带子，庄严肃穆地修好后打开――然后被惊得掉了下巴！这才是属于伟大的巴克斯特·斯托克曼的科学性与艺术性的人性杰作。

TBC


	5. 李奥的旧日记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LR回忆剧情章 微R级

我的眼前有一只蜘蛛。

我睁开眼睛，在第一时间就发现了这位不速之客。虽然我的眼睛还是难以聚焦，视网膜上还有一团不清晰的阴影――多尼说症状很快就会消失――但我还是断定那是一只挺大的蜘蛛。

它只用一根细细的蛛丝帮助圆滚的身子保持平衡，从天花板上吊下来，在我的脸颊上方停住了。我能感觉到它疑惑的复眼正盯着我，似乎在考虑我到底是食物还是敌人。但我一动也不动。

还是蜘蛛先动了。它仿佛终于下定决心认为我没有威胁，于是放心地落在我脸上。它也想不到我会在它着陆的那一刻迅速抬手，往脸上抓去。

我的手臂正在恢复期，在抬起的那一瞬间一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，那几乎让我的动作僵在半空。但我咬牙忍住了，我决心一定得把它绳之以法，我知道拉斐讨厌虫子。

蜘蛛在我手里挣扎，软软的触感有点发痒，我慢慢把手掌攥成拳头，稍微一用力，听见“噗”的一声，感到蜘蛛在我手里爆开。我再张开手，活蹦乱跳的蜘蛛已经变成了灰白色的黏液。

黏液里有东西在动，好像蜘蛛死去的灵魂――不，原来是一些幼小的蜘蛛，它们从碎掉的虫卵里挣扎着爬起来，想要逃离地狱。难怪它的肚子那么大，原来是一只母蛛。

杀掉一只怀孕的弱小生灵让我心生愧疚，手臂也垂了下来，我再也没有动力继续追杀它的孩子们。我想没有我，它们也许能平安地爬进墙角的裂缝里。

然而它们也可能爬错了地方――不知为何，我的手臂开始疼起来，那上面有一道长长的伤口，是被虎爪划破的，但包扎的地方好像没有裹严实，小蜘蛛们大概从那里爬了进去。

它们一定往我的血液里注射了毒素――我的手臂开始灼热疼痛，嗓子也痒起来，我忍不住发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。我想在我的肺咳出来之前还没愈合好的肋骨就能疼得要我的命。

我头晕眼花，多尼的影子在我眼前晃动，他准是听见了声音从外面跑了进来。“李奥，你没事吧？！”他急切地问，一边快速地调整我身边的仪器。

我有点说不出话，但有多尼在事情完全不用担心，于是我放任疼痛把我拉进一片黑暗。

――――――――――――

是的，就像你看到的那样，我受了严重的伤，整天没有清醒的时刻，只有当我入睡时（有时是迫于伤势）才能得到片刻的安稳。

好在我建造出的精神世界能帮我屏蔽掉所有痛苦，也只有在这里面，我才能尽可能平静地回想之前发生的所有事情。

那么接着我那天未完成的讲述吧――我做了一件错事，一个严重的错误，我缺乏预见，太过粗心，我……如果我早知道会发生什么，我一定会提前阻止，但现在说什么都为时已晚。

我弄丢了拉斐尔，我没能保护好她，以至于她此刻孤单无助地深陷敌营，被迫承受那些人的羞辱，连同我们脆弱的孩子。我不能原谅自己。

我有写日记的习惯，内容通常是用来记录，反省自己。现在我的手指还动不了，但之前写的那些还放在我手边的桌子上。而自从我弄丢了她，我无时不刻不在自责，但这实在不便对其他人诉说，领袖必须独自消化更多的压力――我只能把我的痛苦都写在本子上作为宣泄。

本子上专门空出来一页，后边是拉斐尔失踪的第一天我的记录：

/拉斐失踪了！我简直不敢相信这个消息……老天，这根本全是我的错，如果早知道会这样，我绝对不会放她去独自一个人逛街！

好在多尼在发现她失踪后迅速黑进了街边的监控，那段不清晰却至少能显出人影的破监控告诉我们拉斐是被大脚帮的人带走了。又是史莱德的诡计！

我们马上决定去救她。我们成功溜进了史莱德的老巢，但大脚帮使用了新的武器防御系统，我们一进入它立刻对入侵者做出了反应，我们完全没有准备。我们忙着应对各种攻击，根本无法再推进。我很希望多尼有办法，但他在探查之后告诉我：“我需要做一个手动破解装置，我已经收集了数据，但这还需要时间。”他的意思是我们必须回去。

现在已经是凌晨，灯已经灭了，只有多尼的实验室灯还亮着。但我睡不着，我满怀担忧，一遍又一遍地责怪自己的决定，想象她可能遭遇的处境。拉斐尔她怀着孕，根本不是那些人的对手。暴力的追捕是否对她造成了伤害？她是被打昏带走的。我得不到答案，只能祈祷她一定要平安无事。/

拉斐被抓走后，我在心急如焚中等待了三天：

/这已经是第三天了！为什么多尼还没能把仪器做好？拉斐还在里面等我们，时间过去越久她就会有更大的危险！

但我不能责怪多尼，他这几天几乎没有合眼，连食物都是麦琪帮忙送进去的，他已经尽力了。过了这么久我也无法再闷在家里了，我无法待在一个充满拉斐气息的地方却不知道她现在到底情况如何。我一个人出了下水道，并没有告诉其他兄弟。

既然除了等待什么都做不了，我打算从其他渠道打探拉斐的消息。我一直知道大脚帮一直都和紫龙帮的人有秘密的交易，于是我特地搜寻了他们常出没的地点。果然，我在快到午夜的时候抓住机会逮到了一个落单的大脚忍者。

“别动！”我把刀架在他的脖子上威胁道：“告诉我！你们在前几天是不是抓住了一只变种龟？”  
“别杀我！”他害怕地尖叫起来，“变种龟……我们确实抓住了一只母乌龟。”我急忙问：“她情况怎么样？受伤了吗？”“我想应该没有。看起来很活跃不像受伤的样子，还会咬人……”听见他这么说，我终于松了口气。

这是我这几天来得到最好的消息，她没事，太好了！我想史莱德一定是打算用她来做诱饵抓住我们，他暂时还不会杀她。等多尼的装置一做好我们就能把她救出来。想到这一点，我终于有了继续等下去的耐心。/

第四天的时候，多尼终于做好了装置，但还没等我们找到拉斐尔，史莱德就发现了我们。出乎意料的是，我从他口中听到了一些极其恶毒的谎言和诋毁，那些话完全把我吓坏了：

/那不可能是真的，史莱德是在说谎，他知道这会对我造成打击，所以精心编出了这个可怕的谎话，好让我在战斗中分心，借此把我狠狠打败……是的，绝对是这样！

虽然认定了这个结论，但这天发生的事情还在我的脑子里不断嗡响，我清晰地记得他跟我说过的那些话，它们完全使我在战斗中失去了理智――

“你们送我们的漂亮小礼物，我的战士们都很喜欢。”我听见史莱德满含嘲讽意味的声音从头盔底下传来，才意识到他是在说拉斐。怪异的形容让我一阵反胃。

我们在空中交手，史莱德稍微落了下风，但他看起来毫不在意。他立在我的对面发出了几声诡异低沉的笑声，说道：“我看你还没有弄明白我的意思，李奥纳多。我已经把你的小妻子扔给我的忍者们了，猜猜他们会对她做什么。”

什么？！我在听清他话的一瞬间怒火中烧，气愤得浑身发抖，几乎是凭着本能朝史莱德冲过去。但我当时实在是冲动过头，许多招式都鲁莽又意气，混乱之下又没了章法，根本没能伤到史莱德，反而被他扔到了远处。但我根本没觉得疼，只知道爬起来又冲上去。史莱德……他怎么敢那么对拉斐？他知道把一个女孩丢进士兵队伍里意味着什么吗？拉斐怀了孩子！他……“李奥！停下！”多尼在一旁朝我大喊：“李奥，别信他！他只想激怒你，他说的那些……那些都不是真的！”

我停了下来。史莱德只想要激怒我？是的……他知道我在这样极度暴怒的状态下完全不能战胜他，我不能中计。史莱德暗示我的东西――强暴？不可能！他真的可能那么对拉斐吗？不，我心里一直认为就连史莱德也不可能如此丧心病狂，要知道拉斐她还怀着孕……我记得昨天他们的人还告诉过我她没事，我不相信史莱德的话！这时候我终于找回了我的理智。

我想起了我是队长，我还需要对多尼和麦琪负责，他们已经快抵挡不住了，我们必须马上撤退。“史莱德，不管你耍什么手段，我都不会相信你说的一个字！”我朝着史莱德愤怒地叫道，仿佛也是为了说服我自己。“我们走。”

我们撤退了，但那句话造成的阴云也跟随着我们一起回到下水道，并在我们每个人的心里结成一块疙瘩。现在是深夜，我的右手已经不能写字，只能换成左边。多尼给我打了麻药，我的腿终于没那么疼了。/

接下来一些零碎记下的东西：

/见鬼！我的右手臂在接下来的一段时间里好得太慢了，虽然有变异原赋予的自愈能力，但还是一直都无法动弹，似乎是伤到了骨头。这几天我们什么都做不了，只能等待伤势恢复。居然因为这一点小伤耽误了营救，我讨厌自己如此无力。/

/今天麦琪找到了我：“哥们，你不是一个人，你还有我们！我们虽然在你伤好之前帮不上什么忙，可还是有点用！”麦琪在我一个人闷闷不乐地的时候会偷偷给我透露消息。他告诉我他和多尼最近会去给大脚帮的那群家伙制造些乱子，像是大到弄沉他们的走私船，小到扎爆他们的车胎等等。“他们抓走了拉斐，我们不会让他们好过！““谢谢你们，兄弟。”他们的支持使我由衷感到了安慰。/

/我已经快好了，今天开始我的手已经能随便屈伸，腿也能跑跳了，好现象！说明我们终于可以开始行动了！/

拉斐失踪快半个月时，我的伤终于恢复。这时我们已经完全把史莱德的事抛在脑后，我们雄心勃勃，已经计划好下一次的救援。但在这时我们收到了一封信：

/今天我们在门口捡到一封信，上面写着“致亲爱的乌龟朋友们”，信上只有这一句话，其他什么也没有。

麦琪认为这一定是来自于我们的某位朋友，而多尼迟疑着开口：“奇怪，他既然知道我们住在这里，为什么多此一举？而且这个年代没什么人喜欢写信交流。”

信封的轮廓显出里面装了一个长方体的硬物，从外面判断不出是什么。于是我们拆开了信封，发现里面装着一盒录像带。录像带？我们完全没搞清楚是怎么回事，但麦琪一看见里面的东西就兴奋地跳了起来，他一把从我的手里把带子抢了过去。

“我知道了！我敢说这一定是蒙多送我的某部卡通的绝版剧集，作为好朋友我们应该马上看！”在我们来得及阻止麦琪之前他就把带子放进了影碟机里。/

拉斐失踪后第十五天，我被多尼和麦琪捆在椅子上一天一夜：

/ 我要把他们全杀了！必须我刚刚得知了我妻子的消息，和我们预料的完全相反，她……现在相当糟糕，情况很不好……她很痛苦，她在遭受折磨……

操他的理智！我受不了了！我控制不住自己的痛苦和恨意，我只想要马上冲进史莱德的老巢把里面所有的活物都切成碎片，我必须用他们的鲜血才能洗掉那些纠缠在我脑子里针刺似的图像和声音，那场活生生上演在我面前的惨剧……

噢见鬼！那些东西又跑了回来，我努力想要赶出脑海的一切……它们，它们又回来了！一瞬间我眼前的图像又全都扭曲成肮脏的，恶心的一团，团块逐渐有了轮廓，多了细节，原来里面淹没着许多交叠的肢体，好像一座尸山。尸块山活动起来了，扑鼻而来一阵腐烂绝望的气息，接着它发出了恐怖的尖叫：“李奥……不！请不要看我！”不一会又开始剧烈地颤抖：“停下！停下……你们这些怪胎……”它又开始呜呜哭泣起来。

这就是我昨天看到的一切，我亲眼目睹我的妻子被那些人当成一件死物一般践踏取乐，肆意侮辱，他们无视她的哭泣哀求把他们恶心的那块肉往她下身挤即使那些地方已经被滥用得红肿流血。拉斐身上我曾轻柔爱抚过的皮肤被他们随意地捏拧拉扯，她骄傲的心被他们毫不在意地踩碎。拉斐尔的惨叫在带子开始放映的那刻就毫无防备地穿透了我的耳膜，我瞪大眼睛呆愣地盯着屏幕，根本不能及时地对这一切做出反应――我完全不敢相信自己看到了什么。

我好一阵都沉浸在混乱的思绪中――他们真的那么做了吗？我曾以为良知尚存的史莱德？还是不至于坏到根部还尚且可以挽救的大脚帮？他们真的强奸了怀孕的拉斐尔吗？他们真的能毫无愧疚志得意满地在事后把录像寄给她的丈夫和兄弟吗？“猜猜我们对她做了什么……”我，我为什么不肯相信呢？

我被麦琪的尖叫惊醒。我们最小的兄弟颤抖着指向屏幕，他惊恐地看向我：“那……那是拉斐吗？”我面如死灰的表情把他吓得“哇”一声哭了出来。

多尼是唯一一个保持理智的人，他迅速反应过来，表情扭曲地捂住了正瞪着屏幕悲伤痛哭的麦琪的眼睛把他送回了房间。等他回来找我的时候，我已经砸坏了电视机，正准备把带子取出来捏碎。多尼抢先一步抓住了我：“不，李奥，你得保持理智！我们都很难过……但只有冷静下来才能救出拉斐尔！”

但我听不进去任何话，我已经怒不可遏，只想把一切伤害拉斐尔的东西毁掉――就从眼前这盒带子开始。“你别想……阻止我！”我愤怒地一拳朝多尼脸上挥过去，他被我打了个正着。他难以置信地盯着我，我也懵了。“对不起，我控制不了……”我慢慢跪倒在地上，眼泪抑制不住地涌了出来。我用力地捶打面前的地面，直到地面开裂，拳头也流出鲜血。“既然如此，别怪我李奥。”我的脑子忽然涌上一阵倦意，回头一看，多尼把有镇定剂的针筒从我脖子上拔下来。

我醒来之后就发现自己被绳子绑住了，我当时不知道自己睡了多久，梦里也完全是让人绝望的一些回忆……但我必须马上去救拉斐！不能再等下去了，她正在被那些人渣折磨！我大声叫着多尼和麦琪的名字，在椅子上扭动挣扎叫他们快来放开我。过了不久麦琪走了进来，不知多尼对他说过了什么，他看起来情绪已经稳定了下来，虽然眼睛还是红的。“老兄，我知道这很难……但你得冷静下来。多尼正在分析带子里的可用信息，为了防止你做出什么傻事，他在忙的这段时间我来守着你。”

既然是麦琪，那我就很容易能抓住机会。前半夜的时候麦琪强打精神，后半夜已经开始眼皮打架，快天亮的时候终于倒下睡着了。我用偷到的一把小刀割断了绳子。

等出了下水道我检查日期时，才知道我的拉斐在敌人那里居然已经度过了痛苦的十六天。/

/我独自一人，成功潜入了地牢――我以为他们会把拉斐关在这里，但她并不在那。是我头脑不清在晃动的镜头里判断错了地点还是他们转移去了别的地方？当我满怀疑惑准备去其他地方寻找的时候，我突然听见周围传来了脚步声――这是个圈套！

如果只是一些大脚忍者会很容易，几个呼吸间我已经杀掉了他们不少人，尸体交叠躺倒在我身后的走廊上。尽管来送死吧！我可以提前为拉斐报仇。

但这时从我的背后传来了疾劲的风声，我还没来得及转身就被一拳打倒在地，熟悉的力度让我一惊。果然，等我爬起来的时候，眼前出现了我们的老“朋友”――虎爪，我遇上了一个相当不好对付的敌人。

虎爪先开口了：“李奥纳多，我知道你为何而来，是为了救你的妻子对不对？”他微微咧开嘴，露出锋利的虎齿。这头变异虎，我一直把他视为可敬的对手……他居然也参与了对拉斐的暴行！我愤怒至极，只想马上杀了他。

但我得知道拉斐在哪里。我压抑住怒气，勉强回答道：“是又如何？你们到底把她关在哪？”“放心，她在我那里，非常安全。出于对她的同情，我主动提供给她更好的住处，而她很高兴地同意了。”

“住嘴！别以为我不知道你们用什么手段对待她的，她已经怀孕了！你们居然都不会感到一点愧疚吗？你们也有母亲，妻子和妹妹啊！”我痛苦地质问虎爪。他们谋划了这一切，如今居然还能毫无负担说出这些鬼话！

我向他冲过去，但他毫不费力地截住了我的拳头把我顺势按倒在地。“你以为她很想念你吗？他们拍下片子已经很久了，但你现在才赶到不是吗？她等了你很久，每天被他们操的时候哭着叫你的名字，她还以为你会去救她，但她错了，你是个懦夫！李奥纳多。”

腹部连续的击打让我头晕目眩，但最后那一句却让我瞬间恢复了清醒，我迅速闪向一边避开致命的一击，几步跃上身边的墙壁借力向虎爪的脸踢过去。“是你们把她折磨成这样，没有资格谈论别人！至于拉斐，我相信她还在等我，因为她爱我；而我也一样，这也是我为什么来这里！”我挺直了背站在虎爪对面。他刚才被我踢得退后几步，鼻子也破了，他用手抹掉血迹。

“有意思，非常理想化的想法，但我必须说，现实跟你想的完全不一样，小孩。”他咆哮着，抽出一条匕首朝我挥舞过来，我也亮出双刀。虽然我觉得是白费力气，他在劈砍刺戳的间隙里仍然不放弃对我的心理战术：“你知道吗？我真的很高兴你的雌龟只有很短暂的怀孕期，几个月就能产蛋，”

我一惊，意识到确切的事实――拉斐尔确实快要生产了，前些天我就该知道的，但……我又陷入了愤怒和沮丧，因为我的错误她大部分孕期都被迫只能被关在这里，忍受这非人的一切……

陷入思考的我松懈了对虎爪的防御，进退间手臂忽然一疼，上面被划破了一条长长的血口。虎爪冷哼一声又说：“我可以告诉你，主人留下她并不是为了对付你们，他根本不在意；他想要的是她肚子里的蛋，只要等拉斐尔生产，它们就会为脚帮孵化出一批忠诚的士兵！”

什么？！我惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，接着眼前突然一黑，头部震荡的感觉让我想吐。在我缓过神之前我感到自己又被拎起来朝地上摔了几下。我的腿好像断了，真疼啊……我这会动不了了，但就算能动，我的思绪也已经被突如其来的消息震撼得不知所措。他们不仅要折磨我的妻子，还要夺走我的孩子！不，我绝对不能让他们得逞……我想动，但只是咳了两下，咳得嘴里一股腥甜。我不能……绝不能就这样死掉，我还得去救拉斐！我努力了一阵，最后还是彻底失去了力气。这时候我真希望多尼和麦琪也在。

但谢天谢地他们确实来了，多尼发现我失踪后猜到我会来这。那时候几个忍者正打算结果了我，幸亏他们赶到并成功阻止了这一切，这是我醒来之后多尼告诉我的事。/

――――――――――――――

日记记到这里就结束了，由于伤势最后一篇我没能记在纸上，只能暂时保存在脑海里。这是拉斐失踪的第二十二天，我躺在床上捏死了一只蜘蛛，并因为如此剧烈的动作半死不活。

我没有办法，只能静静地等待康复，我伤得太重了，就连睡眠也不好。疼是一回事，我倒是宁可疼啊，因为不疼了我就会梦见拉斐。她要么是在我眼前重复当天屏幕里的场景――梦里魔鬼也不放过我；要么是哭着向我伸手，问我：“李奥，你什么时候来呢？”

我只能一遍一遍地同她说，我来了，等我。

TBC


	6. 母亲的恩惠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LR 有血亲相残行为 微R级

别害怕，这并不是我和拉斐的第一次分离。

在我和她结婚前，父亲曾让我离家游历一年，他告诉我这是出于爱护子女的心，为了验证我跟拉斐的感情是否是一时冲动而做的决定。我理解并坦然接受，虽然不得不离开拉斐一段时间，但我相信分别并不会成为我们之间的阻碍，它只会让重逢变得更珍贵。

我花了一些时间安慰拉斐，之后离家去往欧洲。我一直对赋予我们名字的四位“文艺复兴”时期的大师具有相当的好奇，拉斐也喜欢听传奇故事，如果我选择这里游历，回家后我能告诉她许多有趣的东西。

白天我爬上火车车顶，在无边无际的旷野中穿行，远远能望见阿尔卑斯山白皑皑的雪峰，房屋和牛群在离铁轨很远的地方。夜里我前去瞻仰前人遗迹，在佛罗伦萨的街道里漫游。这些时候我总能轻易获得心神的宁静。每当我仰望观赏星空时，我想或许拉斐也在看着星空，她一定同我一样想念对方，她与我近在咫尺。

此时我又坐上了列车，前往一个不知名的地方。太阳底下的天空是血红色的，我在一个偏僻的站台旁边停下了。灰绿的草地绵延到天边，我看见远处有一幢房屋，于是朝那边走过去。

我敲了敲门，一位相貌和善的绅士给我开了门，但他仿佛是来自遥远的古代，戴着绣花领巾，头上还有精心制作的假发，都是二十一世纪只会出现在古典剧院里的东西。“抱歉，但您能告诉我这里是什么地方吗？”“请先进来，这里有茶，”他说，露出抱歉的神情：“我正在完成一幅重要的画作，如果您不介意请等等。”

他手边的架子上放着一幅油画。画的是一位温柔娴静的母亲坐在椅中抱着可爱的孩子，孩子神情活泼灵动。画面最右侧的第三个人物吸引了我的注意――是持十字架的施洗者约翰，他们三人身上都笼罩着神圣的光晕。“真美，您画的是玛利亚和圣子？”我忍不住赞叹。

他笑着摇了摇头：“不，这是我的弗娜丽娜。”是这位先生的恋人，我猜想，同时恍然大悟，也只有爱情能创造出如此美丽又圣洁的作品。

我才想起自己还不知道他的姓名。“请问该怎么称呼您？”“按照你们的习惯，叫我拉斐尔。”我疑惑地皱起眉头，这太奇怪了。“拉斐尔？我的妻子，她也叫拉斐尔……”我看了看他，又转头去看那幅圣母子像，但那个名字的奇异巧合仿佛打开了某种开关，原本神圣的画像在我面前忽然扭曲成了另一副样子。

慈悲的圣母，她怀中的耶稣同施洗者约翰，他们的双眼都成了两个血窟窿。明媚的窗外忽然黑了下来，“咔嚓”一道闪电在我的头顶炸响，窸窸窣窣细微低沉的哭声从屋子的周围朝我聚拢过来。一阵鬼魅的意象里，拉斐尔先生消失不见。我眼前的明明是画像，他们却好像真人似的痛苦皱眉，血肉模糊的眼眶中流出两道血泪……

我慌忙朝外面逃去，躲避追来的鬼影。等到精疲力尽终于撞开了房门，我才忽然看见了一道亮光。我眼前一花，猛地从床上惊跳起来。啊，原来我一直都躺在这，并没有什么鬼魅，只不过是又误入了某个诡异的噩梦。

我还来不及平复自己恐惧的心情就先转头看向床的另一边，我希望我刚才没有吵醒她――那里蜷缩着一具小小的身体，紧紧地裹在被子底下。我抚上她的肩膀，感受到了她的颤抖和哽咽，我内疚地看向她的脸，却惊讶地发现她居然仍然是睡着的。她的脸颊上全是泪水，无疑梦见了某些不好的东西。她有许多痛苦的回忆，做梦也全是它们。

但我知道最痛苦的那部分是我给她的。我又想起了梦里的圣母和耶稣，他们大概也感到愤怒，对我这个凶手痛恨万分，才通过梦境降下谴责。神子息声，圣母落泪，就连神们也不敢相信，我居然亲手杀掉了自己的孩子。

――――――――――

按照计划，我到达了目标地点，多尼标注是实验室的地方。根据得到的情报显示拉斐很可能是被关在这里。多尼和麦琪去了其他地方，而我找到了这里。

这是我们好不容易找到不被发现的机会，我必须快点找到拉斐救出她。耶稣保佑快让我们救出她，我们不能再等了，如果这次再找不到她我大概会彻底崩溃……

我用多尼给我的破译器打开了门。我惊讶地观察眼前的实验室，一个不太像实验室的房间。靠近门的房间和另一个较大的房间相通。我所在房间的四周摆满了鲜花。太奇怪了！什么样的人会在实验室放这么多花呢？

第一个房间里除了一些笨重的仪器之外还有一些装满杂物的箱子，它们杂乱分布在地上，我想越过它们往里走的时候不小心被绊了一下，几个箱子翻倒在地上。里面装的是衣服，几件男士衬衣，其余的全是女式衣服，裙子同上衣，甚至还有蕾丝和带花边的内裤。为什么一个实验室里会有这些东西？我的心砰砰跳，冷汗也冒了出来。

我忽然不敢往里走了，这些古怪的痕迹已经很明显。不，实际上我已经认定了，拉斐就算不在里面，也一定有跟她的踪迹密切相关的东西。可我真的有勇气打开门吗？她现在是什么样？之前我还能欺骗自己不去细想，现在我终于必须面对。

我深吸了口气，打开了第二道房间门。每个人都会好奇打开潘多拉的盒子到底是什么感觉，我觉得我在这一刻亲身感受到了。

我看见了一个娇小的绿色身躯，以一种扭曲的姿势背朝我趴在实验台上，她只能保持这个姿势，因为……因为她已经没有了四肢。我抽了一口冷气，只觉得喉咙干得发疼，一定是多余的水汽都跑到了我的眼睛里。“拉斐……？”我朝她一步步走过去，只觉得每一步都踩在刀片上，必须耗费巨大的意志力才能挪动几步。

她因为听见声音想要转过来看我，但她连撑起自己都做不到，她虚弱地吐了口气，晃了几下尾巴。我这时候才发现她的身下还塞着东西――那些人不在这里时也不放弃虐待她，一根按摩棒连着一颗粉色的跳蛋塞在她的肚子里，在我发现她的那一刻还在疯狂地震动。

我忍着想呕吐的欲望把凌虐她的玩具从她体内拔出来，她随着我抽出东西的动作发出惊叫，但那声音非常古怪，好像一只惊恐的动物一样。她张开口发出“啊―啊――”的叫声，我颤抖着去掰她的下巴，她不情愿地张开口，里面没有舌头。

这就是她现在的样子。我再也抑制不住抱着她大哭起来。我知道她讨厌我懦弱的样子，但这么久以来的担忧，思念和压抑的痛苦都在见到她这副模样的一瞬间炸开了，我勉强保持理智的脑子在这一刻炸得粉碎。我哭是因为我心疼又愧疚，因为我终究还是来晚了。

“对不起，拉斐，都怪我……我来晚了……”我抱着她残缺的身体哭着跪在地上，头缩在她怀里，不断地重复道歉的话想要乞求她的原谅。但她却恐惧得大叫起来。“拉斐……我是李奥，你不认识我吗？”我难过地尝试唤醒她，但她还是满脸恐惧，扭着腰拼命想要从我手里挣脱。她疑惑又震惊的神情表明她完全不知道我是谁，她很害怕我，并不想和我接触。

“听着拉斐，我保证不会伤害你的，听见了吗？你很安全。我马上就救你出去……”我深吸一口气，用尽可能温柔地声音安抚她，接着把她重新放回台子上。

我已经注意到了她的肚子，它已经恢复了怀孕前的平坦形状。很明显她已经生下了我们的孩子，一个人，忍受着这一切的痛苦产下了蛋。我原本以为这个既疼痛万分需要安慰又意义重大的人生时刻，我能陪她一起度过，但我到底还是失去了这样的机会。我现在必须尽可能弥补这一切，在事情变得更糟之前。我得找到那些蛋，然后把她和我们的孩子一起带走。

这时我的通讯器突然响了，是多尼：“李奥，我们被发现了，他们人太多，我们得走了！”“等等，我找到拉斐了。”“太好了，我们在进来的地方等你们。我设定的出口关闭时间还剩五分钟！你们得快点！”

没有时间了！我一把抓住拉斐的肩膀焦急地询问她：“拉斐，我们的孩子被他们藏在哪里了？那些蛋，你生下的蛋，你知道它们在哪吗？”拉斐一脸迷茫地望着我，被我的狰狞的样子惊吓到在我手中不停颤抖。她瞪大了眼睛只知道摇头，一连串的泪珠滑下泛红的脸颊。我挫败地叹了口气：“对不起拉斐，但我真的需要你告诉我，虽然你现在不会说话，但请给我一点暗示吧……时间太短，我没有其他办法了。”

我望着她的眼睛悲伤地说：“拉斐，你知道我爱你，现在以至今后都会是一样，我一定得把你和孩子们带回去，我会确保你们不会再受伤……”拉斐尔静静地看着我，她的哭泣已经停了下来，眼睛里满是打量，她看着我的眼睛似乎想从中看清楚我对她说的话是真还是假。最后她看着我，紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，下巴朝一个方向轻轻点了点。我的拉斐尔，她虽然不记得我了，但还是选择本能相信我这个陌生人。

她示意的那个角落里有一个孵化箱，我把她抱在怀里，她从那一排机器中为我指出了正确的那个。现在只剩最后一步了，打开孵化箱，带走拉斐和那些蛋。

但当我打开那些孵化箱时，我完全被惊呆了。那些蛋的表面被附上了一层厚厚的变异原，它们在打开箱子的那一瞬间闪烁着耀眼的绿光，我绝望地瘫倒在地。“我们的孩子，被变异原毁了……”

“它们会为脚帮孵出一批忠诚的士兵。”虎爪对我说过，但我总以为只要我成功救出拉斐和孩子，他们的计划就根本不会得逞，只是我想不到，他们会这么早就对孩子们下手。我眼前一阵阵发黑。拉斐好奇地看着我的反应，她并不明白变异原会给我们的孩子带来什么伤害。

不，不，还是有其他的办法，我会把它们带走，至少把它们交给多尼，多尼会知道怎么处理的，我的孩子们还有救……

“咔啦――”一阵脆响从孵化箱那边传来。我的眼睛瞪大了。老天！这不可能！但那是真的。我们眼前的一只蛋慢慢裂开了口子，我眼睁睁看着里面钻出了一只全身长满绒毛，生了一对利爪和大翅膀的白色大甲虫。它吱吱叫了几声想要往外爬，我被它可怕的外形和诡异的叫声惊得本能地想抽出刀把它刺穿。我刚要举起刀，它却转了个身，这时候我看见了它背上碎裂的龟壳。

我的心被瞬间揪紧了。它，它是我和拉斐的孩子！我不能……我悲伤地闭上了眼，缩在我怀里的拉斐却笑了。她感兴趣地看着孵化箱里这只会动的小东西，本能地对它感到亲近，她的眼睛闪着光，因为自己孩子的生机与活力快乐地笑出了声。

“对不起，对不起……拉斐，原谅我，我必须……”我艰难地开口，抱起拉斐慢慢站起来，心中已经做了决定，我不能让这些孩子降生。

那些蛋本应该长成健健康康，快快乐乐的孩子，但它们已经被脚帮毁了，如果我带走它们，它们会成为我们一辈子的噩梦。我更不敢想如果有朝一日拉斐清醒过来，她见到自己的孩子变成这样会有多么悲痛。这些孩子的存在会让她回忆起在这里每一刻的痛苦。而我如果就这样留它们在这，它们会变成脚帮对付我们的武器。我只有一个选择……

计时器“滴滴”作响，离出口关闭还有两分钟。

我戳破了那些蛋。我把刀刺向第一个的时候拉斐尔的笑容消失了，她瞪大了眼睛不知所措地看着我的举动，几乎一瞬间流出了眼泪。我的每一刀下去，蛋壳碎裂，她就随着这声脆响发出颤抖惊慌的尖叫。“啊！啊！”好像我的每一刀都戳进了她的心脏里。

在一个完全成型的小乌龟从蛋壳里掉出来的时候我捂住了她的眼睛。“对不起，拉斐，我知道这很疼，我也能感受到，它们也是我的孩子啊。别看了，忘掉这一切吧……”那只看起来很健康的孩子摔在地上，挣扎了几下就不动了。我和她一起流着泪，一个人完成了接下来的工作。

我把她裹在毯子里抱回家，她全程伏在我肩膀上抽泣，颤抖得十分剧烈我甚至担心她会因此死去。她失去了母亲的身份，我化作食人的魔鬼。当我们的孩子们死去，我和她只剩下彼此。

多尼和麦琪对拉斐状况的震惊并没有引起我太多的反应，我也回避详细地述说实验室里发生的具体情况，我丝毫不为自己的理智的残酷沾沾自喜。“那些蛋出了意外，我们没能救下它们。”我只是这样说。

多尼在那之后接手了拉斐的治疗工作，他告诉我好在有变种基因，处理伤口之后拉斐的舌头和四肢再过不久就能长出来，我对此很欣慰。他还告诉我，拉斐缺缺失的记忆和退化的心智都是她体内脑虫的原因，他本打算把虫子取出来，但我制止了他：“等拉斐伤势恢复之后再说吧，我还没有想好怎么面对她。”我叹了口气。我不知道怎么面对孩子母亲清醒的愤怒和悲哀。

拉斐依然怕我，她被我在实验室的表现吓坏了，失去孩子让她很伤心，即使头脑不太清楚，她也知道本能地怨恨杀掉她孩子们的人。但我还是让她和我睡在一起。她拒绝让我碰她，我也只能在她睡熟的时候才能把她抱在怀里。

我从圣母子的噩梦中惊醒，痛苦和内疚让我本能地寻求安慰。像是身边的她，温热散发着馨香。我偷偷把胸膛贴近她的背，听着她正在发育生长的骨节咯咯作响，她已经快长好的舌头在梦中的呓语：“宝宝……”死去的孩子失去了现实的肉身，仍然化作灵魂活在它们父亲母亲的梦里，我无可奈何。

我记得自拉斐失踪后的那些日夜里，我曾不止一次地向神明祈祷，请让拉斐尔平安回到我身边，为此我愿意付出任何代价。但那些神都喜欢和人开玩笑，他们不仅戏弄人类，还玩弄阴差阳错次序颠倒，看见人性在他们手中扭曲混乱，还自以为是给予了特别的优容。

“拿去吧，孩子们，这就是来自母亲的恩惠。”

TBC


	7. 结局篇.亿万年前的星辰来信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇，LR，算是he？无预警，可能有专业知识谬误，并掺杂大量捏造的事物，请多包涵。

你好，来自遥远星系的陌生旅客，很高兴见到你。我已经在这里很久了，你是我几十亿年来见过的唯一的生命。我已经很老，没人愿意理老头子，但我很愿意跟你这样的年轻人聊聊天。

我知道你们的飞船遇到了麻烦，如果你愿意坐下来同我说几句话，我会告诉你们一个更好的办法离开这里。再过几个小时就是极夜，猎人就会出现，但听我讲几句花不了你太多时间。

我希望你爱听故事，因为我最不缺的就是故事，我经历过许多，但我只想选择其中最有意思的部分说出来。我珍惜它们，所以不愿看它们白白地在我脑子里烂掉。现在我想把它们讲给你听。

第一个故事是关于一个有心理疾病的孩子。

这孩子的名字叫斯塔尔（Star），在我的家乡斯塔尔代表星星，这个名字寄托了他父母对他殷切的期望。男孩得到了万众瞩目的名字，却没能成为讨人喜欢的小天使。他从出生起就不快乐。

斯塔尔的父母有许多孩子，但他是最沉默寡言的一个，在他的弟弟妹妹们缠着父母亲玩闹的时候他只是坐在一旁摆弄那些玩具，安静地盯着他的母亲。

他的眼神让人害怕，他的母亲很担忧他，但这还算不上糟糕――只要他的父亲一靠近他身边，他就会像受到了死亡的威胁似的，痛哭着远远逃走。

他们不知道斯塔尔到底出了什么事，只能试着在他成长的过程中给予更多的关心，但这对斯塔尔的情况没有什么帮助。

斯塔尔是个可怜的孩子，他小小年纪便被不知名的疾病折磨。但他惊人的天赋在另一方面弥补了一切，他是个相当聪明的孩子。

斯塔尔最喜欢做的事是看他的科学家叔叔做研究。这位叔叔发现了斯塔尔的兴趣，觉得他或许是个小天才，于是很有兴趣地同他讲一些关于科学和外太空的趣事。但让他奇怪的是，斯塔尔表现得比他还要了解这些东西。

“你是怎么知道这些知识的呢？”他们问他，可斯塔尔总是保持沉默。

抱歉，这确实是个很无聊的故事，一个小孩的童年听起来总是没那么有趣。那我接着讲第二个吧，第二个更符合你们这些冒险家的口味――血亲相残的人伦惨剧。

这是单方面的迫害，但这种迫害也不包含仇恨的成分，它是满含血泪的无奈之举，我对此表示理解和原谅。

这次我们讲的也是一个孩子，他没有名字，因为他在故事的开始还只是一颗幼小的蛋。他和我们的斯塔尔完全不同，他没能得到一点来自父母的关心和宠爱，他被他们抛弃了。

他的父母不是罪大恶极的人，与之相反，世人常常把他们作为崇拜的英雄偶像。但英雄也有无法自救的时刻。

他的母亲是个不幸的女人，在怀着他和他的兄弟姐妹时就被敌对势力抓走，在那里遭受了很长一段时间折磨，之后被逼无奈在敌人那里生下了蛋。敌人想把他们据为己有，于是对那些蛋使用了药剂，他们的发育被不可逆转地扭曲了。

他的父亲姗姗来迟，见到他那遭受虐待后神志不清伤痕累累的妻子和那些畸形的孩子，他几乎精神崩溃。他能救出妻子，但无法亲眼看着这些怪物长大。他的妻子还没有恢复，他无法让这个家庭承担更多的风险。于是他向自己的孩子举起了刀。

我们的主角没有被幸运女神眷顾，当他发现自己已经足够大，十分强壮的时候，立刻决定刺破蛋壳从里面爬出来。他并没有预感到死亡的降临。

孩子第一眼看见的是母亲，母亲看着他笑了，于是他兴奋地挥动翅膀想要飞起来扑进她怀里。但突然一把锋利的刀刺穿了他，疼痛袭击了他幼小的身体。他孤零零地躺在地上，躺在自己恶心的血液里，尽力地喘出几口气。他的母亲在他不远处哭泣，他的父亲则继续持刀杀死其他的孩子。

每个新生儿都本能地依恋母亲，同母亲的联系是他们囚犯生活中唯一有意思的东西。母亲有心脏，但孩子还没有长出这个器官，他喜欢每天数着母亲的心跳入睡，有节律性的震颤让他觉得安心。

孩子感受着母亲血流的声音，肌肉骨骼伸展时发出的细微响动，时间长了他甚至能分辨出她情绪的细微变化。他为她喜，为她悲，他给予母亲所有幼稚的爱，而母亲却背叛了他。

孩子的思想很单纯，他不能理解大人做出的复杂抉择。因此他决定不再爱母亲，肉身的死亡使他变成了一只被抛弃的鬼魂，他的仇恨驱使他跟着母亲一起回了家。

婴儿房间不再属于死去的孩子，他也仍然害怕父亲的刀。无处可去，他只能偷偷藏进母亲的梦境，用一些卑劣的幻象勾起母亲的爱和悔恨。

这是第二个故事，这确实有些残忍了，残忍到有些不真实，如果它让你不适，那么就把它当做一个编造的奇幻故事吧。别太在意，我喜欢编故事。

接下来我想谈谈我自己。我想你一定很好奇我究竟是谁，第三个故事会给你答案。

宇宙生生不息，循环不止，我熟知这一切。

她的生命之初始于一个奇点，奇点爆炸后弥散出的能量赋予别的物质生命。接着是能量守恒，无法避免地――宇宙也会衰老，消亡，当大爆炸的能量耗尽，生命也荡然无存，那时黑洞就出现，它们赶来把残留的宇宙遗迹吞食殆尽，那可真是一顿美餐。

就像童话故事――那些残骸被吃进黑洞肚子里，可吃饱了的黑洞有时也会消化不良。于是“嗝~”一声，吃撑的黑洞把新的奇点吐出来。一个平常的举动带来了世界的狂喜，新宇宙诞生了。

这些原本距离我很遥远，我原本只是个地球生物，在寿命耗尽之后变成了漂泊的灵魂，我观察着人世间的变化直到地球毁灭。告别我的家乡后，我无处可去，只能在宇宙中流浪。

我以为我会死在宇宙灭亡的那一天。但物质的重组收取宇宙的生命，却慷慨地保留了我的一切。我目睹黑洞吞食宇宙，产生新的奇点，再毁灭，再重生，许多次循环过去，我却依旧如故。我是被伟大的轮回遗忘了的孤魂，被遗留在一片虚无之中等待命运的安排。

在一个崭新宇宙诞生的第一百三十八亿年，我迎来了转机。一股不知名的力量指引着我，我来到了银河系猎户座旋臂，那里有一颗正值壮年的恒星，耀眼又明亮。它拦住了我。

去吧，去吧，那里是你的目的地。它用恒星意识对我说，指了指它身边一颗蓝色的小星。那毫无疑问是我曾经的家乡地球。几番周折，我又回到了这里。

当我醒来的时候，我发现自己又回到了熟悉的壳子里，母亲的体温从蛋壳的另一侧传来。漂泊多年的我在此刻终于有了一个母亲，我想念这种熟悉的感觉。

我能感觉到母亲对我的喜爱和关心，虽然我还看不见她长什么样。她辛苦生下我和其他的蛋，柔软的肚子贴着我的蛋壳，用她温暖的身躯抱着我，保护着她的孩子。我好奇地拿意识触碰她，想象她是一个怎样的妈妈。她喜欢同周围的人讲笑话，我缩在壳里听着这一切，也能感受到同样的快乐。

一切美好的幻想在我破壳的那一天荡然无存。我在爬出蛋壳的瞬间看见了一张熟悉的脸，我的母亲……我指的是我真正的那个，远在许多个循环前的那一位。眼前惊喜地看着我的新母亲长着和她一样的脸……宇宙循环，我应该知道这种可能性。

但一切有很多不同。眼前的母亲惊喜地看着我，脸上没有丝毫悲哀和愁苦；父亲高兴地抱起我，他的手里没有刀；连多尼和麦琪叔叔也围在我身边，争着想要多看我几眼，他们在我从前的记忆里很少露出笑容。

毫无疑问，这个循环的他们并没有经历不幸，还是十分美满幸福的一家。“看看！他可真是个小明星！”我在他们的夸奖中羞愧地闭上眼睛。

我想到现在你已经猜到了，这三个故事的主人公都是我，我既是那个早夭的孩子，也是他们的斯塔尔。这两个身份之间相隔了许多个宇宙循环，这段时间足够把我从一个幼稚冲动充满报复心的孩子变成满眼泪水悔恨交加的忏悔者。

我没办法忘记，我在他们抱着我转圈的时候嘴角僵硬。我无法对我的父亲笑出来，我的心脏还被他杀掉我的恐惧笼罩着；同样还有我的母亲，她的快乐总让我无比愧疚，我还记得我对她做过什么。在那个已经消逝的宇宙里，我亲手把她推向了死亡。

我的母亲在父亲杀死我后的第三年去世，因为忧郁和消沉得来的疾病。她病得很重，在病后少有清醒的时候。父亲日夜守在她的床前，她在半梦半醒之间叫出的名字，除了她的父亲兄弟，最多的还是“李奥”和“宝宝”。

我躲在墙角的阴影里听着她的呼唤，在这最后的时刻心中仍然充满了自私的甜蜜。我一直以为她无法看见我，但在一天晚上她忽然盯着我所在的那个方向叫道：“宝宝，我看见你了！你……你原谅我了？你终于肯来找妈妈了吗……”

我走到床头的另一边，母亲的视线跟着我的脚步移动，她盯着我的脸，表情在震惊和喜悦中变幻。我看着她不说话，于是她的神情落寞下来，心脏重新被哀伤占据。“我就知道你还是恨我……”

我的父亲一直在她身边，此时观察到她的异样急忙去叫了其他人。许多人一下子全涌进来，房间却一下子变安静了，他们所有人了然又沮丧地盯着我的母亲。“她在说胡话……我想时候快到了。”多尼叔叔在我父亲身后说。

我的母亲却瞪着我，仿佛此刻的任何东西都不能阻止她说出这些话：“宝宝，对不起……我一直都很爱你，你是世上最好的孩子。如果当时我能够阻止，我一定会……救下你…咳咳……”咳嗽打断了她的话，她努力吞咽了一下才继续说：

“但我现在就快要死了，很多话不说就再也没机会了……我怕我不能在天堂遇到你，毕竟像我这样的坏母亲，并没有资格…上天堂……”她的眼泪流了下来，喉咙也哽咽了。

“所以，原谅你的妈妈……求你，至少在最后――原谅她没有救下你，给你一个幸福的人生……对不起……”她朝我伸出手，垂死的眼睛闪烁着期盼的光彩。“原谅我好吗？”

是的，我原谅了她，我如今可以确信地说出这句话，但当时――我做出了完全相反的决定。虽然我预料到这个决定会对我的未来造成重大的影响；但年轻冲动，骄傲自负如我，我还是选择让她带着遗憾离开。

我握住了她的手――在其他人看起来她只是抓住了一团空气――嘴唇蠕动了几下，却一个字都没有说。最后她的手垂落了下去。

父亲亲手埋葬了母亲。他折断了他的双刀，把它们和母亲合葬。在完成这一切后他辞别了家人去了再也没有他妻子气息的遥远地方。

多年之后我在日本寻到了他的踪迹。他选择在那里度过了后半生。母亲死后我从未真正见过他，但每逢母亲的忌日，我总能在她的墓前发现一些新鲜的雏菊花，散发着怡人的芬芳，就好像母亲仍然活在世上。

我常常在墓地徘徊，陶醉在古老腐朽的死气里，那时候我漫无目的，只希望自己也就此死掉，好免去更多烦恼。可惜鬼魂不能再死一次。

我游荡着，累了的时候，就躺在不知道谁的坟墓上睡一觉。那些家伙的墓志铭写得冠冕堂皇虚假做作，活该被不知名的鬼压得字迹模糊。但从这时起，我开始重复地做一些梦。

我喜欢睡在母亲怀里，在她的臂弯里睁开眼睛是我觉得最幸福的事情。“我的宝贝醒了？不想再睡了吗？”她一脸关切地看着我。

我不回答她，却转而问：“你还记得你来这里之前在做什么吗？”她困惑了：“我似乎在厨房……不，不对，我不记得了……这是很要紧的事吗？”

我摇摇头，枕在她的大腿上翻了个身，盯着她翠绿的眼睛发呆。我喜欢她身上淡淡的香气，我稚嫩的手指沿着她的小腹往上，划过她腹甲的中线来到她柔软的胸部，我轻轻碰了碰它们。

虽然我是个孩子，母亲还是觉得有些难为情，她略有歉意地对我说：“你已经是个大孩子了，不需要再吃奶水了，答应我别再这样做好吗？”我怒气冲冲地收回手，别看脸不看她，她却伸手抚上了我的脸颊。

她捧着我的脸喃喃自语：“你这副表情和你的父亲真像……”“够了！”我忍无可忍推开她，“我和那个人完全不像！”我朝她大吼，眼泪也抑制不住流了出来。“你明明知道的，”我盯着她的眼睛一字一句地说：

“我根本没有长大过，你也根本没有喂养过我，我早在出生时就已经死了……为什么你只叫我宝贝却不叫我的名字，因为我从未有过名字！我是怪物，活该被父亲杀掉……”在虚幻的梦境里，我在她面前褪去了小乌龟的伪装，变成了我原本的样子，一只虫子怪物。

我的母亲看着这一切露出了惊恐的表情。她双眼圆睁，眼角慢慢溢出泪水，她捂着嘴想控制自己，却还是发出了一声刺耳的尖叫。强行唤醒回忆无疑让她受了巨大的刺激。

“对不起，对不起……”一阵风声带来她细若蚊蝇的声音，我看见她苍白的脸颊枯萎了下去，她颧骨上的血肉化为沙土随风而逝，她的骨头化为了带着芳香的泥土散落在地。

忽然下起了雨，雨水倾盆而下，瞬间将这一堆灰烬从我眼前冲散。天空是黑色的，雨还没有停，地上干干净净，只是再也没有了我母亲的踪迹。

我喘着粗气从梦中醒来，某种诡异的巧合让我浑身发凉，鬼魂身上冒出的凉气让我身下的墓碑也结了冰。

我往那块墓碑摸过去，我触到了一行长长的刻字――“拉斐尔”，这是…我母亲的名字……不，后面还跟着几行字――“拉斐尔和李奥纳多未出世的孩子们；无论生或死，我们都将永远爱你们。”

在这块墓碑的旁边是我母亲的坟墓，她的墓碑上落了厚厚的灰尘，茂盛的苔藓植物沿着石头的缝隙往上爬。这是我母亲死后的第五十年。

我第一次知道鬼魂也会流泪。我从未去看过我母亲的坟墓一眼，但她并没有怨恨我，她和父亲甚至为我们做了坟墓。她舍不得离开，在死后也希望和孩子们在一起。

我抱着她的墓碑痛哭失声。我后悔了，我为什么能那么狠心呢？我拒绝她，伤害她，在最后也不给予她原谅，她为什么还不肯放弃我？我不值得这些啊……

我一遍又一遍地呼唤她，我想让她活过来，至少让她知道我已经原谅她了，但她的墓碑始终冰冷，如同六尺之下她的尸骸。

我泣不成声，没有注意到我的背后多了一道阴影。那是一位拄着拐杖的老人，正值深夜，四周一片寂静。他只身一人赶来，在我母亲的墓前停下脚步。

“拉斐，我想这是我最后一次来看你了……因为前些年那些伤……我不知道我还能撑多久。我真希望能再见到你，但我一定上不了天堂了，我只希望你和我们的孩子在一起能快快乐乐的……

“答应过你的事我已经做到了，我不会放过欺负你的人……我已经把大脚帮连根拔除，连同他们腐朽的精神，那些渣滓已经全部消灭干净。

“抱歉，拉斐，我知道你最后还是没有原谅我，但……我还是想向你解释，不管这有没有用，你只需要听我这老掉牙的说辞最后一次……就最后一次……

“我最后还是不希望你误会我，关于孩子，我很抱歉我伤了你的心，但我也和你同样痛苦。我也也爱他们……只是我太自以为是，我以为你看见它们会痛苦，我以为你会厌恶它们，我擅自替你做了决定。我该知道，后来发生的一切都是命运的惩罚。

“我们的孩子也在这里，我希望这些话他们也能听见……我不想杀你们，我只是不想让你们母亲伤心，不想你们未来遭受更多的痛苦……我在刀切下去的那一瞬间根本无法呼吸。我知道你们本该长成健康可爱的孩子，我原本会是一个好爸爸，教你们学习忍术和许多人生的道理，你们会变得和天上的星星一样耀眼……是我毁了你们的一切，对不起……”

老人慢慢诉说这一切，最后体力不支跪倒在坟墓前。同他的妻子说完话，他摘下眼镜擦了擦眼睛，好不容易才站起身。最后他捧着墓碑在上面虔诚地吻了一下，才默默转身离开。

是的，他就是我的父亲，我的墓碑上刻着他的名字“李奥纳多”。我在母亲的墓碑后听完了这一切，只觉得心中有什么东西即将要冲出来。见他要走，我本能地朝他的背影大喊道：“父亲……等等！”

鬼魂的声音是不会被活人听到的，很奇怪那时我想要同我的父亲交流的欲望战胜了常识；更奇怪的是，他在我喊出“父亲”的那一瞬间居然停下了。他慢慢转身，疑惑地朝着我的方向看过来。

我伸出的手在我接触到他的眼睛的那一瞬间闪电似的缩了回去，为什么呢？我还是害怕我的父亲啊……就算这么多年过去，解开心结后我已经放下对他的怨恨，可是我还是做不到。

这就是命运，一旦悲剧发生，它会在每个人心中都留下裂痕，就像他永远不能停止恨自己，我也永远不能停止害怕他。好在我的父亲再也没有回来过。

之后我就成为了斯塔尔，父母熟悉的脸庞在我面前具象化，一切恍如昨日。

见到父亲我抑制不住痛哭，只是因为我还害怕他；我安静地瞪着母亲，只是因为我愧疚又后悔，心情太过沉重以至于无法同她嬉戏玩闹。一个孩子的情绪控制力比起鬼魂来说差了许多，有时我也痛恨这样的自己。

我的父母从来没有经历过我经历的那些，自然无法做到共情，他们是陌生人，却有着让我感慨万分的故人脸庞。与他们朝夕相处，所有苦涩的记忆和情感都只有我一人品味。

但我爱我现在的家庭。母亲常常给我做好吃的，父亲会给我雕漂亮的木头小马，多尼叔叔的发明很厉害，麦琪叔叔的笑话让我们哄堂大笑。生日派对是我最喜欢的时刻，全家人都会参与其中。

这就是我亿万年来最想要得到的东西，家庭的爱与温暖，在这个世界我毫不费力地得到了。

所以我留下来做他们的小星星。我试着和父亲和母亲好好相处，作为最大的孩子我细心照顾弟弟妹妹，专心功课，最终成为了他们口中安静沉稳，忍术极佳又天才好学的优秀孩子。

我后来曾试探性地问过我的父亲，关于一种假想的情况。那时我已经成功地拥有了很好的自控力，我不会把我的情绪表露在外。所以我问他：“假如母亲遇到了特别不幸的事，你会一直保护她吗？”父亲笑了：“那当然，但为什么这么问呢？”

我又找到母亲：“假如父亲某天做了一件你无法容忍的事，你再也不想见到他，能答应我一定要听他解释吗？”母亲疑惑地答道：“当然，我相信他。是出了什么事吗？”

“不，没有，一切都很好。”那么这样就足够了。

我在这个宇宙平静地度过了一生，我没有结婚，一直致力于经营我们的家族，直到它变成一个极具影响力的团体。

而再次地，我死去之后灵魂没有散去。循环不止，我看着我的心血成长直到这个宇宙地球毁灭那一天，我们的忍者家族仍然在里面扮演了重要的作用。

L-732号宇宙地球毁灭那天，所有剩余的人类都已经撤离了地球，只有我，一个漂泊的旅人站在它的不远处观看着这个文明的毁灭。从繁荣到消逝，只有局外人能够冷冷旁观，像我这样的人却会被回忆困住。

时光的长河在我眼前汇集，我体内的能量在经历了这次循环后变得异常强大。命运的安排，我默念。也是在这时我发现了其他平行宇宙的存在。

宇宙像一口深不可测的井，任何人都无法窥见其中隐藏的奥秘，它不可捉摸，只会在适当的时候给予我们一些谜语，我是有幸被它眷顾的一个。

我好奇其他平行宇宙故事会是怎样，这次我并不需要再等待下一次循环，我可以轻易地知道我父母的所有可能性。

是的，我欣慰地从这些可能性中了解到，并不是所有平行宇宙里我的母亲都会经受如此悲惨的命运。我的母亲甚至只是在很小的一部分宇宙里是雌性，她更多时候是男人，强壮且脾气火爆。唯一不变的是他们几乎都会同我的父亲（他们一般称对方为“兄弟”）成为配偶，或早或晚，还是经过好一番波折之后。

我庆幸我遇见的第二个家庭和第一个是如此的相似。不同的只是母亲没有遭遇绑架，而是和父亲平静地生下了千万个我之一，带着我和我的弟弟妹妹们幸福安宁地过了一辈子。

我靠着这对完美的父母留给我的回忆，度过了到今天为止的无数个岁月。我靠他们治愈了我的悲伤，我永远感激他们。

那么故事到这里就结束了……不过恕我冒昧，年轻人，你看起来很难过的样子？啊，是的，我能理解，但我希望你懂得一件事，有些事情保持缺憾才是最好的结果，那些不完美的部分能让我们成长为更好的人。

……

哎！好了，别哭了，我最不喜欢看见别人哭了。我得说这是其中的一个结局，却不是我喜欢的那个。想想看，既然我拥有了那样的能力，我为什么不能回去改变一切呢？

我确实这样做了。

――――――――――――

“李奥，拉斐尔保持这样的状态已经有三天了……我不知道取出脑虫之后会这样，我明明已经事先检查过她身体没有异常，可是……如果再接着这么下去我不知道她还能撑多久，希望你做好最坏的打算……”

躺在床上的雌龟脸色苍白，她的神情在昏迷中仍然痛苦不堪，明显正在经受巨大的精神刺激。

“是我的错，我杀死了我们的孩子，当着她的面……我知道她会怪我，可是怎么会这么严重？”站得离雌龟最近的那个戴着蓝色的头带，他的脸上是不亚于她的痛苦，他低声乞求道：”求你醒过来吧拉斐，至少让我帮你度过这一切……”

雌龟正沉迷于梦境之中，她死去的孩子们正在梦中拉扯她。她悲痛地跪在他们小小的尸骸旁痛哭，眼前的一切正是她再实验室中目睹的惨剧。

但突然，一片羽毛一般轻柔的东西落在了她的头上，暖洋洋的仿佛沐浴在阳光下面的感觉包裹了她。她止住眼泪抬头，发现一个轻飘飘的孩子笑着落进了她怀里，她面前流血的尸骸堆也瞬间变成了散发着怡人芳香的雏菊花田。

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你…你是个天使吗？我不明白……”她怀里的孩子咯咯笑出了声。“不，”孩子说：“妈妈，我是您的孩子……”“我的孩子，你不是已经被……”她惊恐地捂住了嘴，眼泪立刻又要落下来。

“是的…但父亲也不想这样做，”孩子想了想回答道：“您现在不想见他，所以才把自己关在梦里，我希望您能听父亲解释，他很爱您，也爱我和我的兄弟姐妹，”他又笑了：“您忘了，您答应过我的，无论发生什么您不能忍受的事，一定要听父亲的解释！”

她疑惑地眨了眨眼，她记不清什么时候答应过这孩子什么东西，但这话听起来确实很熟悉，就像在什么时候真的听见过一样。“好的……我答应你……”

那孩子满意地笑了，他在她的怀里真的很喜欢笑。“再见，妈妈，我们会再见的，三年后，我会再次做回您的孩子。”“可你到底是……”

“记住我！我是斯塔尔，您的小星星。”

END


End file.
